


And There Will Your Heart Be Also

by jellyfishsodapop, oorsprong



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Blushing, Cock Rings, Come Eating, Comeplay, Dirty Talk, Drinking, Enemies to Lovers, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Sitting, Facials, Feelings, Felching, First Time, Intercrural Sex, Kissing, Kylo Ren is kind of charming, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Oral Sex, Post-Canon, Rimming, Romance, Rough Sex, Seduction, Sex Toys, Sexual Inexperience, Switching, Teasing, butt blushing, gratitude sex, oxford rub, virgin!Hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-01 12:46:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 37,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6520360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellyfishsodapop/pseuds/jellyfishsodapop, https://archiveofourown.org/users/oorsprong/pseuds/oorsprong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>His next moves were crucial as they would make or break this simple spell that loose lips and brandy had carefully woven.</i>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><i>“I could tell you or I could show you.”</i><br/> </p><p>***</p><p>A "first time" Kylux fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. This Ugly Burden Of Gratitude

**Author's Note:**

> Tags are for the work as a whole and may be added to as necessary. The first chapter is tame but it will become explicit.
> 
> 6/5 UPDATE. Please check out the AMAZING fanart that Reythe did for this story [here](http://paper-wings-burn.tumblr.com/post/145479784166/for-oorsprong-and-jellyfishsodapops-amazing)

Normally, Hux would find himself getting lost in the details of writing up a deposition. They were soothing in their own factual, immutable way, even if the days that passed made memories a bit unreliable. It had been less than a week since the Starkiller Base was turned into a pile of cosmic rubble, less than 24 hours since Hux had gone through half of his last bottle of Corellian brandy, and less than six minutes since the last time Hux mentally beat himself silly for being an abject failure. The Finalizer was the only sanctuary he had left at this point, his pride wounded but still intact after the Resistance made a mess of things and half of his troops and officers dead or missing or still recovering. Including the proverbial thorn in his side, Kylo Ren.  
  
In Hux's mind, there was no room for miscalculations. Everything worked together as a seamless, flawless machine and as long as it was maintained with perfectly functioning and orchestrated parts, things would get done as they were supposed to. Kylo Ren was the spanner in the works, one mistake and they'd be paying for it for the rest of their lives, a spot on Hux's otherwise impeccable record.  
  
Gazing at the holopad and going over his account of what had happened, he admired his own concise, astute way of getting the point across without boring the reader. It was an important key to communication, one that helped him in every facet of his career. For now he would sleep on it and read it again in the morning before sending it off to Snoke, who had yet to make his presence known after their last communication on the Base. A message here and there, but no audience was commanded. It was...worrisome, but Hux supposed after his grand screw up, there were things Snoke had to attend to on his own time. Sitting back in the office chair in his quarters, Hux thought about the brandy just a few metres away. Perhaps after the meeting he was about to have in a few minutes. He'd need it.

 

Ren paused in the hall before making his presence known.  He was nervous.  He didn’t know why.  Frankly he was more irritated at himself for having any reaction at all to the summons but things were different now that he’d been… defeated.  He could think it to himself even if he couldn’t quite say it aloud.  That blasted girl had come out of nowhere and destroyed everything he’d been working towards.  Not only that but she’d shattered his confidence-- his pride.

He didn’t want to face General Hux like this.  He didn’t even have his mask.  It had been left behind on Starkiller and he hadn’t yet had the time to commission a new one.  He felt weak, practically naked.  Now he was going to get a reprimand of some sort.  He couldn’t even work up a judicious rage over it.  Maybe some part of him thought he might actually deserve it.

Then there was the fact that he hadn’t quite been able to look Hux in the eye after he’d gotten him back to the Finalizer in one piece.  He couldn’t quite believe the man had saved him.  Obviously Snoke’s orders but… he didn’t have to come himself, did he?  Didn’t have to see him lying there at his most fragile?  He grit his teeth and chimed the door.

 

The most disturbing thing about the whole mess, Hux had decided, aside from the obvious, were the rumours that came in the wake of the disaster. Hux was aware of how the troopers were talking about him abandoning them, how Kylo had been bested in the use of the Force, that Phasma was a traitor, all sorts of gossip that he was looking forward to putting an end to. There was one rumour that stood out, though, one that Hux was interested in hearing firsthand.

It was no secret that Kylo's parentage was a conflicting mix of Resistance, royalty, and Imperial legacy, which certainly went a long way to explaining his emotional instability. Such things would have anyone on edge at even the best of times, but discipline was even more essential to keep matters in check. Hux hated to imagine what Kylo must have been like before Snoke began training him full time. As if he wasn't enough of petulant child with only a passing acquaintance with decorum and self control.

The soft sound of being hailed nudged Hux from his introspection, glancing up to the cam on his screen and seeing the imposing figure standing at his door. With a swipe to the screen, the door slid open and Kylo entered. The heavy footfalls paused in the doorway.  Hux glanced up and gave a curt nod. "Thank you for being on time. Have a seat."

 

Kylo glanced around, trying not to let his tendency to be wary show.  Here was someone he could not reveal weakness to.  Under no circumstances.  He had already fallen too far in the eyes of the First Order; he sensed it intrinsically-- what good was the Master of the Knights of Ren if he couldn’t defeat a scavenger girl.  He nodded slowly and sat.  A week ago he might have stood just to be contrary.  Everything was a power struggle with Hux, the man was obsessed with control and Kylo felt the need to push as far as he could every time they came up against one another.  But here and now?  He barely had the energy to do more than wait for the admonishment sure to come.  He would bear it without reaction.  This would be his small rebellion against the insanity of his world; the one that had been turned upside down with one ill conceived and ultimately failed battle.

 

For a moment, all Hux could do was stare. Not only was Kylo doing as he was asked but seeing him there without his helmet and with the scar crossing his face was more than just a little disconcerting. Back on the Base when Hux was busy trying to get Kylo aboard the shuttle with the help of a Stormtrooper and a medic, there was too much blood to make out how injured he was. Besides, they’d been fighting against time and a planet collapsing under their feet. Here on the ship after five days of being laid up in the medical wing getting around the clock attention and care, Kylo was almost fully recovered. Physically, at least. There was a trace of melancholy in those dark eyes, a deep ache that spoke to something fresh and raw eating away at him.

Maybe that rumour was true after all.

Leaning forward on his desk, Hux clasped his hands together and fixed Kylo with a steady gaze. "I suppose you've already delivered your report to Snoke personally, or will be doing so soon. I would also ask you submit a copy to me as well, for protocol." Kylo looked cagey and nervous, almost fidgety. "Reports aside, you're probably well aware that some kind of punishment will be handed down on both of us, though you are spared from the admonition of the First Order itself since you do not fall under its jurisdiction." A pause, Hux wanting to make sure his question left no room for avoidance. "I have heard some of the things that went on in the final moments of Starkiller Base, and while none of them can be backed up with evidence as it was nothing short of chaos, there is one piece of speculation that keeps coming to my attention. Your father, Han Solo. Is it true that he was dispatched of, by your hand?"

 

Kylo was ready to launch into his prepared excuse about why his report hadn’t been done yet.  Truthfully he’d done little but sleep and attempt to meditate when not indulging in a bit of solitary self pity.  Then Hux hit him with the question about his father.  He didn’t know what surprised him more;  the fact that Hux had the gall to dare to question him about it or the fact that he couldn’t even get into the mindset that used to energize him.  He should have been feeding off that endless inner well of fury.  And yet…  it would be laughable if it weren’t so sad.  He ran a hand through his unkempt hair and snorted.  

“Yes.  I killed my father.  Is that what you want to hear?  Do you want to talk about my childhood, General?  Want to twist that knife a little more?  Is this some kind of tactic-- break me down a bit before delivering the blow?  Yes, I _dispatched him_ , as you so eloquently put it.  If you expect that to humble me you’ve forgotten who you’re dealing with.”

 

Hux let out a quiet huff of disdain. "Humble? You? I haven't forgotten who I'm dealing with, I couldn't if I tried. And I have tried, many times." That brandy was sounding better by the second. "None the less, it's important to have a rumour confirmed, which was the point of me asking, so don't take it so bloody personally. I'm not that invested in your childhood." As far as Hux was concerned, Kylo might be only four years his junior, but he acted like a spoilt teenager when things didn't go his way. It was ridiculous to think that Kylo was effectively his equal in a sort of parallel way. Neither was a threat to the other's rank or status, nor could one hand out disciplinary action to the other, which of course made their co-commandership tenuous at best and absolutely unbearable at worst. Well, truth be told, about one nudge of the safety on his blaster away from murder, at worst.

Here in his private quarters, Hux tried to imagine what it would have been like to be the one who put an end to his father's life.  His father had been a cold, calculating, and fiercely brilliant man who had no love for anyone or anything but the First Order and his own position in it. The thought didn't move Hux beyond a vague sense of relief. Kylo, it would seem, was moved in ways Hux would never understand given his own upbringing. It was clear that at one point Kylo had been loved and cared for, even though he forsook it all and allowed himself to be folded into the Dark. His father's death hurt him and for that, Hux was sorry, though he would admit to nothing.

"The scavenger, Rey? She escaped and is probably honing her skills at this very moment. The Resistance is stronger with her now than ever before, I hope you realise this and the part you played in essentially handing us over to them." Hux could see the fury mounting in dark eyes, Kylo's hand twitching over the hilt of his sabre. "That is, unless we act fast and first. Speed is the essence of war and you will redeem yourself as will I redeem myself, without pause or faltering. I do hope you are in agreement with this."

 

“Your redemption doesn’t interest me in the slightest.  I need her back.  She will be a powerful ally for Snoke.  If you think I’m going into this for your sake you had better disavow yourself of the notion.”

Kylo had been pushed to a point beyond furious.  It was too much, being spoken to this way; being treated like a child.  Who the hell did the man think he was dealing with?  

“What could you possibly want from me?  I’m to be handed over to Snoke, aren’t I?  You’ll be happy enough for that.  Whatever idea you’re carrying around about going in to capture her as a team effort, let go of it.  This is my mission and you have no part in it.”

He didn’t dare admit the thought that had first arisen in him; that he was worthless to Hux now.  The man clearly measured everyone based on their worth to the First Order.  Kylo may have been a powerful knight in his own right but now he was nothing.  Worthless.  Typical that it would come back to this.

 

One eyebrow lifted lazily, fury bubbling up in Hux's blood as his jaw went tight. Hands that were clasped together now curled into fists, nails digging into skin as Hux kept enough composure to not shout out the words. "Your mission? Your mission was to capture a pilot and his droid in order to secure a map. How hard could that be? Your mission turned into nothing short of a fiasco that levelled an entire planet with my weapon in it and almost got yourself killed. So while it might be your mission, it still turned into a team failure. If I wasn't so disgusted at how things turned out, I'd actually be impressed at how astonishingly massive the collateral damage was."

Deep breaths. Brandy. Backhanding Kylo Ren across his stupid, childish, pouting face.

"If Snoke thinks you can go it alone, I'll not push the point, but somehow I doubt anyone with such a tremendous oversight of the most basic components of what it is to accept and carry out a mission to the fucking word and not change the stipulations along the way can accomplish something so trivial as to find an escaped prisoner and a decrepit old Jedi." The anger was holding strong and Hux knew he would be useless in his current emotional state. His rage was harder to keep in check so soon after his loss, but he was self aware enough to know this and he made provisions for when it got the best of him-- unlike some others. Standing up, Hux turned and looked out the office window to the stars, almost tasting the brandy burning down his throat. Idly he wondered if Kylo would join him if offered, dashing the thought away with a sneer. "This conversation is over. You are dismissed. And don't forget the report."

 

Kylo stood so abruptly that the chair toppled over.  He closed the distance between them with a swiftness born of unchecked rage.  He stopped just short of grabbing the General and whirling him around to face him.  That would be a huge breach of conduct.  As hot headed as he was, he wasn’t stupid.

“Who the _hell_ do you think you are?” He growled.  “There’s no one here to posture for.  You’re itching to hit me, aren’t you?  Go ahead.” he added softly.  

Maybe it would jar him back into place-- some act of violence that might remind him of his purpose.  Snoke would punish him enough in the days to come but this was something new, something ugly and unexpected.  He ached for some sort of reaction from Hux; anger would have been preferable to this casual dismissal.  How could the man who had saved his life just toss away that debt as though it meant nothing.  As though it were something he did every day and Kylo was just the latest in a long line of failures that he’d come to rescue.  Gods, it hurt.  How was he supposed to walk out of this room without something more than… this.

 

There was a moment of panic, Hux for one brief moment imagining his end coming from a neat, single slice from a three pronged lightsaber as Kylo approached him with an incandescent fury. Hux stood his ground, not giving away even the twitch of an eye. With a calm, level voice, Hux merely tipped his head slightly and smirked. "I do not posture, that's your area of expertise. I do what needs to be done while I clean up your mess on top of it. Hitting you would serve no purpose other than giving you exactly what you want: a reason to throw a tantrum and then go and pout in your meditation corner. Or even more likely given that I've lost everything I've worked for and I'm essentially expendable, you'd have an excuse to finally run me through. Is that it? Is that what you want? To make it look like self defense? Pathetic."

Rage suited him though, thought Hux. Kylo Ren was the great golden goal of the Dark Side in every way. He was the swan song, the masterwork, the oracle, the saviour. Snoke saw greatness in him and there was no denying it. It just needed to be extricated from the baggage that weighed so heavily on him.

Hux shook his head and scoffed, a humourless smile curving his lips as he turned to face Kylo fully. His hand lifted and Kylo flinched, Hux's expression turning almost compassionate. Here, Hux let his hand move slowly closer to Kylo's face until it touched, palm cupping a hot cheek, thumb tracing the jagged shiny-pink tip of the scar. It was remarkable how similar they were in some respects, so different in others. "I have no desire to fight you. Haven't you been hit enough?" Letting his hand drop, Hux felt how it was trembling ever so slightly, as if he’d touched a wild animal that could kill him in an instant but simply chose not to. "Go, Ren. I've work to finish." Hux could hear how tired his voice sounded, wondering if Kylo could hear his thoughts and how inadequate he felt, how useless he felt.

 

Ren closed his eyes and made an involuntary sound in the back of his throat at the touch.  How long since anyone had touched him without intent to kill?  No one had even come close in years.  

“You saved me,” he murmured, beyond the point of caring about Hux’s reaction to the pathetic admission.   _He_ needed to hear it.  He needed to say it.  This ugly burden of gratitude demanded absolution.  

More than anything else he hoped perhaps Hux would offer him the pleasure of his touch again.  Even if it was to push him violently away.  Even that would be something.

 

Just as Hux made to turn back to his work, Kylo's softly spoken words resonated within him. They had a broken quality to them, as if Kylo was almost ashamed to have needed another human being to do something for him, especially something with as much gravity as saving his life. It had gone unspoken between them for this long and when it was out in the open, Hux realised how important that act was to Kylo, even if it was nothing more than an order from Snoke.

And yet it wasn't. Even if Snoke hadn't said a thing, the tracker indicated Kylo was alive and Hux was already preparing a shuttle to collect him when the message came. A hasty affirmation and Hux was on his way, hoping the precious minutes spent in Snoke's chambers didn't endanger the rescue. Once Kylo had been found and retrieved and in medical, only then could Hux feel the beginning of relief. There was still his state to contend with, Hux having to be physically escorted out of medical so they could begin working on Kylo's broken body. If anyone had asked why Hux would spend hours at Kylo's side afterwards, he would say it was because of Snoke's orders, or because Kylo was important to the Order. Not because Hux was worried. Never that.

"I was under orders." The words came out the same way they were spoken to the doctors and nurses and anyone else who was on shift during those small hours of the night cycle. Here though, Hux felt the lie in them like bitter fruit and he winced when he saw the pang of hurt in Kylo's eyes. "I was also...concerned for your well being." He quickly averted his gaze, stepping over to his desk and touching the screen to bring up a file, hiding his expression from scrutiny.

 

Kylo gazed at him, fighting the urge to probe his thoughts.  He knew the intrusion would be unwelcome, no matter how desperately he sought to hear the truth of those words.

Concerned for his well-being.

Who had ever offered him that?  Even the Supreme Leader often treated him as a tool at his disposal.  Not that he would ever complain; it was his purpose.  But the idea that he could matter to someone?  That was more than he had ever hoped for.

He knew he was reaching.  Deep in the logical part of himself he knew this was a sad grasp at something desperately longed for but eternally barred to him.  Regardless, he pressed on.

“And if I had died there?  Would you have reported dutifully to Snoke, picked up the remnants of your crew and busied yourself with the rebuilding process?”

 

A deep breath, a hard swallow. The thought was an ever present possibility during the first 24 hours of Kylo's recovery and it made sleep impossible for Hux. That along with his own personal loss combined for a volatile mix that had Hux on the verge of mental collapse more than once. The brandy helped in its own superficial way, putting off the inevitable when he'd have to deal with things and be the General during on-duty hours. The cracks were showing and he knew it but he simply didn't care. He was doing his best, all things considered. If it wasn't for Phasma and Mitaka, Hux would have been a ruin of stress and insomnia. Promotions were in order for them both, they deserved it.

"Yes, I would have reported your passing with as much dignity as I could muster and then would have awaited further orders if he had any for me. I would have carried on as expected of a General of the First Order, keeping up appearances and morale for the sake of our crew and ship." Only then did Hux look up from the holopad. Kylo's face was touched with the screen's phosphor blue and it reflected in those bottomless eyes.

"But you didn't die and that's what matters. You're alive and recovered for the most part and still more than capable of resuming your usual duties."

If Hux was honest with himself, he had no idea how he would have handled it if Kylo had died. Gutted would be too strong of a word, sad too weak of one. Even though he hated the man, there was something between them that evaded any sort of neat description. Though any reaction Hux might have had to such news would have resulted in a case of brandy being carefully inserted into the next supply requisition and perhaps a short leave of absence.

The thought sent a free floating ache that radiated outwards from Hux's ribs and settled in his limbs, making them feel leaden and slow, his stomach twisting with a subtle hollowness. The weariness of the past week seeped into his voice and Hux made his next request quietly. "Was there anything else you wanted to discuss? Now is the time, Ren. I'm sure you have questions after being out of the loop for so long."

 

Of course.  As though he had expected any other answer.  Back to business now.  General Hux would go on worrying about other things and Kylo Ren could worry about himself.  So here they were.  He’d lost the girl, he’d almost certainly lost the approval hard-won from the Supreme Leader over the past few years, and now he was clearly losing his mind as he still fought to keep another question from voicing itself.  He had his answer.  Clearly meditation was in order, this weakness could not be borne.  If the First Order’s fleet offered assistance by way of General Hux to find the girl well… maybe it would be foolish to reject it.  But part of him would have easily done so out of pure spite.  He clenched his fists absently, feeling the familiar tug; the ache of discord.  It gnawed at him constantly and even meditation only kept it at bay for an hour or two.  His only solace now was sleep.  

He steadied himself again.  Now he would not ask Hux any question that might betray his inner turmoil.  It was his duty to keep himself up to date on what had passed in his absence.  But those words wouldn’t come either.  He’d made a fool of himself.  Nothing that happened now could hurt him.

“I’ll finish my report,” Ren said, grateful that his voice betrayed nothing.  Nothing Hux could hear, anyway.

“To be honest with you, I was half hoping you might be the one the whole of this blasted ship who would have something to drink…  I think…  I think I need it.”

 

For a moment, Hux could only blink impassively, not entirely certain he was hearing things right. Judging by the look on Kylo's face, Hux felt a stab of remorse for being so aloof given that the man had just narrowly cheated death, murdered his father, failed his mission, and was currently stuck in the same room as the man he hated most in the entire universe. Sympathy was never Hux's strong point, but on occasion, he'd confess to extending it, not because it came naturally to him but because it was the proper thing to do.

Another tap to the screen and it switched off, leaving the office dim. Straightening up, Hux gave Kylo a nod to assure him he hadn't overstepped before moving around his desk and heading into his living area. "I've never shared my brandy with anyone before, but I think making this exception is reasonable. Would you join me in a glass or three? I've been wondering if you're allowed such indulgences."

 

He was in fact allowed such things, although he liked to pretend he wasn’t because it hid the truth that he had never developed the cultural trappings that went along with them.  At the moment he didn’t really care about any of that.  Curious and grateful all over again he could only nod and follow the General.

In truth, his memories of alcohol were small tastes as a boy on special occasions and those had been sweet and light fruit wines and the bitter beer he hated but kept convincing himself to try to please family guests.  As he’d grown older he’d disdained it as another vice.  Right now, however, vices seemed the surest path to clearing his head.  Or maybe he just needed it a little more muddled so he could cope with whatever the hell was happening to him.

The thought cut clear across all his senses almost startling him into a stop.  He pushed forward, pushed it down deep.  Nothing here to be afraid of, just General Hux and a bottle of brandy.  What was wrong with any of that?  Didn’t he deserve it?

Humbled, he joined the General and waited to be served.

 

The lone bottle stood in its place of honour next to two glasses on the shelf next to the sofa, one in case the other broke, naturally. Now it came in quite handy as he took the bottle and both glasses and placed them on the low table in front of the sofa. "Please, have a seat."

When Kylo was seated, Hux joined him, both of them sitting at opposite ends of the sofa.  Hux poured out two measures of brandy and handed one over to Kylo who took it with a nod. Lifting the glass to his lips, Hux paused to close his eyes and breathe in the scent. It was a small ritual, one that brought a calm to him as he imagined the late summer grapes ripened by the sun until their insides yielded the syrup which was to become their distilled essence. Shot through with flavours of honey and sweet fruits and the wood of the barrel it was aged in, the resulting fire offered the promise of warmth and relaxation. The first sip paused on his tongue, the prickle of alcohol making him sigh as he swallowed it down.  He opened his eyes to see Kylo staring at him, fascinated.

"Brandy is something I savour. It's more than just a drink, it's solace and serenity." If Hux was admitting something personal, it was because once he left his office, the business of the day was concluded and this was his time alone, doing what he chose to do. Granted, it wasn't his usual evening, completely unorthodox in all honesty, having another person in his private quarters, Kylo Ren of all people, but it seemed...tentatively comfortable. Extending an offer of drinks was in itself a subtle show of peace, even if it was only for the moment. "For what it's worth, I'm quite relieved you've recovered so quickly. It was...harrowing for a while. My concern for your health ensured you received around the clock attention and care."

 

Kylo took a sip and was surprised at the drink’s bite.  Fighting to keep his composure he swallowed quickly.  The warm shot to his stomach and the sensation there was awfully pleasant.  He took another small sip.  Maybe this was the point; not the taste but the effect?  Although Hux seemed to enjoy the taste too.  He fumbled for an appropriate response to Hux’s assurance of his level of care.  He didn’t sense that it was a formality being offered.

He leaned back a little on the couch.  It was comfortable here.  Maybe even more comfortable than he expected.  So used to extreme conditions by virtue of his training, it’s never occurred to him that a little luxury might not make one soft but might instead make those hours away from serious work pass more pleasantly.

No one had ever taught him how to live; only how to take the lives of others.

He called to mind a memory of his father drinking something strong in a similar glass at the end of a long evening.  It was a mistake.  He pushed it away fiercely.  Han Solo.  Not his father in any way that counted.  Not relevant.  He rubbed a little at the corner of one eye, hoping desperately that Hux hadn’t caught that motion for what it was.  He swallowed another sip to chase the others; willed the warmth in the drink to settle him again.  If only someone would tell him what he should be feeling right now.  Here was new territory and in it’s own small way it was destroying him.

 

Hux have been given the dubious luxury of processing his emotions over past few days in between getting little to no sleep and assessing the aftermath of his failure. If Kylo was plagued by his demons, he gave very little indication of it, quite a contrast to wearing his heart on his sleeve so often before everything went to shit. There was a new gravitas to him; the weight that should have been lifted by the dispatch of his father seemed only to crush him, or at least that's what Hux assumed weighed so heavily on broad shoulders. There was also the matter of Kylo's failure, the scar a pale, ragged reminder of it every time he would look in a mirror or feel his skin pull taut when he turned his head just so. Empathy wasn't something Hux preferred to indulge in, but he had an imagination, essential for running down tangents and planning for every possibility.

It wasn't pity that Hux felt for Kylo-- nothing so mawkish as that. There was an affinity, a sense of them existing at this same moment going through their own personal hells and not sniping at each other but giving a sort of respect to each other for it. Taking another sip of his brandy, Hux let his body enjoy the sensations of it and in the process felt the ghost of Kylo's scar where his thumb had brushed against it, smooth and almost frictionless, lacking the texture of the surrounding skin. There was a treacherous part of him that wanted to feel it again, morbid and fascinated at once.

"Are you enjoying the brandy? Is it to your liking, or do you have a preference for other sorts of drinks? I can have something brought to us if you're hungry as well." Not used to having company, Hux felt embarrassed that he had little to offer and even less in the way of knowing how to make small talk in a non-work related fashion. Even at the stiff, formal First Order socials, it was all business with little room for niceties. If anything, it was more about who was planning to get one up on the other other.

 

Kylo almost smiled at the offer.  General Hux, the fearsome presence on the Finalizer checking his every move and radiating nothing but contempt for Ren’s chaotic approach to every situation-- what he thought passed for chaos, rather… this General Hux had just offered him refreshments as though they were old friends having a pleasant evening together.  If he hadn’t just been through his personal end of the universe he might have thought that this was a sign precluding an apocalypse.  

“Yes, it’s… pleasant.  And, no.  Thank you,” he intoned, wanting Hux to hear it.  Wanting to offer that gratitude again and again.  Wanting so much to show him the turmoil deep in his chest.  Wanting to thank him in… other ways.  That was right and proper, wasn’t it?  Words were just words, after all.

This was certainly the brandy talking.  It could not have been anything else.

So he took another sip.

  


For anyone to say that Hux had missed Kylo's presence in the past few days would be reason enough for him to chuck them out the nearest airlock with nothing more than a self congratulatory smirk. For Hux to admit it to himself was certainly the first steps towards mental instability, but he realised he felt a sense of accord knowing that the bane of his existence was hale and hearty (as much as a brooding manchild in all black could be), and currently drinking with him. And collecting a surprising flush on his milky pale cheeks. It brought a tiny smile to Hux's lips that he wasn't the only one with a traitorous complexion, his own skin almost translucent opaline and prone to give away anger and shame.

Lifting his gaze from the amber liquid that swirled in his glass, Hux slowly blink. Was that gratitude coming from Kylo? Sincere, honest thanks spoken without a hint of irony? He supposed it was possible and replied in kind, feeling that it went beyond just the offer for snacks. "It's the least I can do. And you're welcome." There it was, that tiniest flicker in Kylo's eyes and Hux read him right. Shifting on the sofa to face Kylo, Hux brought his knee up on the cushions and leaned back against the armrest, possibly the most informal Kylo will have ever seen him. "Contrary to popular belief, I occasionally do things for other people that do not benefit me in the slightest. I guess you could say I care about the comfort and well being of others who are significant to me." Draining the last sip of brandy in the small tumbler, Hux leaned over to grab the bottle for a refill, offering more to Kylo as well.

 

Kylo held his glass out to be refilled.  He was already feeling the effects of the brandy.  It wasn’t how he had expected it to feel.  He feared maybe he would lose control of himself or behave foolishly, as he’d seen people do when they couldn’t hold their liquor.  This was more of a pleasant buzzing sensation that warmed him from head to toe.  It made him feel… brave.

He didn’t miss Hux’s careful choice of words.  Significant.  He knew what Hux meant of course.  He was crucial to the structure of the First Order by virtue of being Snoke’s apprentice.  But in a moment of weakness he allowed himself to pretend that he might even mean something else.

Here in this pleasant brandy-fueled haze he could admit to himself that he admired General Hux.  Not only did he admire him, he coveted his praise.  And barring that he coveted his attention.  He knew of a surefire way to get the latter but the former remained elusive to him.  Maybe this quiet camaraderie was a step in that direction.  He couldn’t be intimidated but perhaps the man could be… won?

He didn’t dare himself to follow that chain of thought and instead took a sip of the fresh brandy he’d been poured.  This was a new sensation and there was nothing unwelcome about it.  He forced himself to meet the General’s eyes.  Surely that was worthy of respect.  He gazed at him while he sipped from the glass, keeping his powers in check.  It would not do to forget himself and treat him as an insignificant who could be probed without consequence.

His eyes were rather nice too.

 

Brandy make him loquacious.  Well, any alcohol did, and it was something Hux wasn't too happy about. Once the filters weakened, words of admission followed in due course, making him say things he normally kept locked away tightly, never wanting to give anyone ammunition to use against him in the future. Lessons learned as a youth stayed true into adulthood.  He amused himself by allowing others to drink to obliviousness and getting them to talk instead. How much Hux had gleaned from these exercises reminded him just how easy it was in his own case. Tonight was no exception as he spoke so casually, almost personably to his favourite persona non grata. He wondered if he should be wary of Kylo's reticence to talk, wondering if this was going to come back and bite him in the arse later on. Something in the way Kylo looked at him eased his fears, or it could have just been the relaxing quality of the drink that didn't set off sirens in Hux's mind.

Hux wasn't aware of a problem of any fashion until he was about to make mention of the report again, his train of thought stalling entirely when Kylo met his glance and held it as he lifted the glass to his lips. There was a pause, Hux watching as the very tip of Kylo's tongue flicked against the rim of the glass to collect a droplet of brandy hovering there before taking a sip, those eyes like an event horizon not breaking contact with his own as Kylo let the liquid infuse his mouth with the burning sweetness. Lowering the glass, Hux saw the way Kylo swallowed, his throat working and a muscle in his jaw jumping minutely, and then it was as if a riot started in his head and worked its way through his blood, Kylo's tongue darting out to sweep over his lower lip, the wetness of it gleaming in the dim light of the room. Hux swallowed dryly and looked away, the ability to form words having abandoned him completely.

 

Now that was interesting.  

He’d made the General uncomfortable.  He wasn’t sure what he’d been trying to do but he was pretty sure it was working.  Not because he wanted to upset him but because had been so sure he wouldn’t manage a reaction at all.

He leaned in a bit closer.  There were two things about himself he’d learned over the years.  The first was that he had no patience; a huge failing, undoubtedly, but an indelible part of his personality.  And it meant that he didn’t have the inclination to play any games because he wanted what he wanted when he wanted it.  The second was that he was not unattractive and though he couldn’t be certain he thought perhaps if he were not constantly masked and destroying parts of the ship that Hux might come to see that too.

So he chewed gently on his lower lip and set the glass down.

"Are there… other… things you enjoy in your free time?"

He poised the question as innocently as he could manage but even to his own ears it sounded indelicate.  Well, there it was.  He kept his face as composed as possible and refused to break eye contact, waiting for the answer that might make or break him.

 

In the seconds that stretched out infinitely longer than what they actually were, Hux felt a shockingly visceral sense of self in relation to the other person across the sofa from him who was doing things with his mouth that were by all accounts normal, innocuous things, yet Hux's mind was reeling with...what? He honestly had no idea, but there was enough of a tremble in his hand, not unlike the quiver as he withdrew his touch from Kylo's scar, that he knew something was amiss.

Glancing up was a mistake. That same plush lower lip that seconds ago was being stroked ever so delicately by a pink tongue was now caught between perfectly white teeth and Hux was most certainly having a crisis. He hadn't even realised his jaw had gone slack until he clicked it shut before taking a bigger than usual swallow of his brandy. It couldn't quell his rising panic quickly enough, truth be told.

The question was also innocent. Casual.  A question that one would ask another in polite conversation, nothing untowards at all. Hux cleared his throat and tried not to look at that lower lip which was now a slightly darker shade of rose from where it had been bitten at, only to find with dismay that his eyes decided to focus on long legs swathed in black, realizing just how form-fitting they were and how well defined Kylo's thighs were.

"I don't have much free time, given my duties and responsibilities." It was true, sometimes Hux would fall asleep at his desk only to wake a couple of hours later with a cramp and unfinished work. "When I have it, it's usually spent in the gym or reading." At least his voice wasn't giving anything away, thought he was making it through this glass of brandy faster than the previous one. "And you? Are you permitted free time to do as you please with?"

 

Kylo had long ago learned how to read the signs of attraction and Hux was displaying a few of them.  There was a very real chance he might get what he hadn’t quite allowed himself to admit he wanted yet.

“When I am not in training or meditation I am free to do what pleases me,” he dipped his head a little let his hair fall around his face and over his shoulders because that was one thing other men seemed to like quite a bit.

“I do wonder sometimes…”  He folded his hands together as he balanced his arms on his knees, leaning forward to let Hux know that he was deathly serious and not to be trifled with “...if what please me might please you too.  General?”

 

The fact that Kylo wasn't wearing his mask had Hux realizing that it probably had gotten lost somewhere on the Base during all the chaos. Given the fact that energy and time were being expended on recovering from their loss, and that Kylo had pretty much been in a coma for a few days, he hadn't the opportunity to have a new one made yet. Which was to say in essence that Hux had most certainly noticed there was honestly no reason for Kylo to be wearing a mask, though he had a few theories as to the reason. It would be impudent to ask outright and there was probably a personal significance behind it and Hux had no reason to antagonise Kylo for the time being.

When they had first met, Hux had assumed Kylo was disfigured or otherwise offensive to the eyes, but the from first fleeting glimpse he had caught of Kylo without the helmet, Hux saw the profile of youth and comely angles, skin was white as the phosphor moons of his home planet, a lush sweep of sable hair that begged touch. Here before him nothing had changed except the scar where there had been only flawless skin dotted with constellations. Instead of a brief glance, Hux could soak in the sight of Kylo Ren, feeling only a passing sense of regret that he didn't see the knight unhelmed often enough.

The slightest tilt of Kylo's head sent a tumble of hair falling over one eye.  Hux openly stared; transfixed by the texture of it and resisting a curious urge to press his face into it, to breathe in the scent of it, to grip it by the handful. Another shift and Kylo was leaning in, more of that infuriating hair bunching over his shoulders as he rested his elbows on his knees and blinked slowly, his voice pulling Hux in with an absurdly vague question.

"Your pleasures are beyond my realm of knowledge, Ren. I've only been privy to your destruction and petulance, unless of course that is exactly what pleases you, in which case, I cannot say I derive any pleasure from wanton havoc." Kylo's face remained impassive save for the tiniest smirk, almost secretive as if he were sharing something for the first time. "No, if I am to take pleasure in destruction, it would be with years of calculation and algorithms, step by step in architectural finesse to build not just a thing that caused carnage, but to construct an entity that exists solely to go down in history as a byword for fear before extinguishing those that tremble before it." Despite the brandy, even talking about such things roused a passion in Hux that sent blood rushing in all directions, recalling the speech he gave on that fateful day of Starkiller's place in galactic history.

 

“Oh, General,” Kylo murmured, letting a hint of huskiness slip into his voice.  “I don’t doubt your appetite for destruction.  Your plans were Starkiller Base were nothing the less than brilliant.”

He could admit that.  He could at least admit that now.

“But if we’re going to be talking candidly with one another you may as well know that I have appetites and I sense that you might too.  And I’m not at all shy about expressing them.”

He kicked back the last of the Brandy and placed his glass on the table; leaned back and spread his arms over the back of the couch in a way he hoped would come off as leisurely and not predatory.  He wouldn’t apologize for wanting what he wanted but he wouldn’t press the issue either.

 

"I..." The glass clinked softly on the table and Kylo leaned back with such a casual grace that Hux was left with only the ability to stare. For a full few seconds. Under other circumstances where sobriety ruled, it might have come across as rude, but here in Hux's private quarters away from anyone who might speak of it in scandalous terms, Hux was simply being appreciative. Long limbs that should be awkward and gangly folded and shifted with an orchestrated flow that caught the eye and left the audience gripped with anticipation for more.

"Thank you. I'm glad to see my efforts did not go underappreciated." It was a considerate thing to say and Hux truly felt grateful for the comment as the swell of pride in his breast quivered at Kylo's words. Another pass of the bottle had both glasses filled again, Hux reminding himself to take it slowly while Kylo let his sit for the time being. Where Kylo's posture invited envious gazes, his statement invited a myriad of questions, all of which might be presumptuous, possibly even insolent. Hux's judgement was falling by the wayside as more of the brandy trickled into his bloodstream, his neck and shoulder muscles growing lax, his spine easing into the embrace of plush cushions. Insolent man.  Hux wasn't going to let Kylo bait him any longer.

It was Hux's turn to draw the eye as he lifted his hand to undo the cravat of his uniform, nimble fingers unhooking it from under the collar and pulling it off before laying it on the table next to the bottle. Dark eyes followed the movement and then widened minutely when Hux undid the top two catches of his uniform jacket, a fingertip rubbing the tiny slice of exposed skin in between. Lifting his drink to his lips, Hux tipped his face down ever so slightly, auburn lashes lowering as he took another sip and let out a soft sigh, lips parted on the exhale as his tongue chased the sweetness with a little flick over his teeth. Lifting his gaze caught Kylo in mid-stare, one hand curled into a loose fist where it lay on the back of the sofa, a flare of his nostrils, and Hux took a chance.

"Tell me of these appetites, then, if you care to be so bold. I've often wondered what the Master of the Knights of Ren did in the small hours, divested of his station and left to his own devices."

 

Kylo grinned.  The worst case scenario hadn’t come to pass and now it looked as though the best case scenario might even be within his grasp.  He drank in the sight of General Hux, appreciating his slight frame and precise mannerisms.  He’d never thought of himself as having a type but if he did this was surely what he would have envisioned.  

That was certainly the drink talking about he couldn’t be bothered with that now.  All that mattered was that things were progressing better than he might have hoped.  Hux was certainly receptive.  His next moves were crucial as they would make or break this simple spell that loose lips and brandy had carefully woven.

“I could tell you or I could show you.”

He raised a brow, knowing full well how expressive he could be when he wasn’t desperately trying to hide it behind a mask-- the internal one he’d tried and barely managed to develop, not the one that had been destroyed with the base.

 

When those lush lips slid into a grin, Hux felt for a moment as if he had unleashed something with dangerous intent upon himself by following the line of inquiry. In all honesty, Hux had assumed Kylo lived an austere existence, whiling the time away in training or meditation or communing with Snoke in some fashion. It had never occurred to him that Kylo took time to do enjoyable things, to indulge himself in any way. Given Kylo's usual temperance, little evidence was there to support anything more than a joyless existence serving the Dark Side.

How wrong Hux had been.

Granted there was still a vague threat hanging in the air, specifics were placed before Hux as a choice. There was safety in hearing about a thing, to have it described for one's perusal and consideration at a distance. The dangerous path was to simply dive in blind, to experience it firsthand for himself with no idea of what to expect or if he'd come out of it alive. Pale sea green eyes narrowed suspiciously as the glass of bravado lifted to pink lips, Hux drowning the part of his mind that urged caution. The empty glass was placed on the table next to Hux's discarded cravat, his fingertip lingering just long enough to trace the rim before bringing it to his mouth and pursing his lips around it, kissing away the sweetness.

"Show me."

 

Kylo fought down a wave of wholly inappropriate excitement at Hux’s reaction.  The sight of him placing that delicate finger in his mouth held all sorts of delicious implications.  He would have to make the first move.  General Hux was too fastidious and careful to play his hand early.  

That was just fine with Kylo.  He excelled at this part.

He could have crawled over to where Hux sat but there would have been a hint of desperation about it.  He’d already determined that the General didn’t care for such flourishes.  What he did respond to was a certain strength of character.  Kylo slid a little closer, wary of making any sudden movements that might break the mood.  There was an armspan of space between them.  He could show himself first but Hux would have to take his lead.  Otherwise this would be a very short evening.

He gently extended his arm, let his large hand fall, palm up and fingers curled, within easy reach of Hux.  

“Come here,” he said quietly, his voice low but laced with gravitas.  

 

For a hot second, Hux thought Kylo was going to use the Force on him, to show him by way of linking their minds together but when Kylo's bare hand was presented palm up in a non-threatening gesture, Hux realised he had never seen the knight ungloved before. Big hands with long fingers capable of extracting minutiae from prisoners now beckoned Hux, invitation rolling off Kylo's tongue with all the sinuous heat of the brandy they had consumed.

Extending his own hand, Hux met the unwavering gaze and let his palm hover over Kylo's for a moment, expecting the pressure in the room to drop and to feel Kylo's presence ease into his mind. Nothing but warmth radiating upwards made its way into Hux's senses, taking the final step to trust Kylo as their hands met and closed on one another. The subtle pull had Hux shifting forward sluggishly, his co-ordination off kilter enough to pitch him towards Kylo a little too quickly, his other hand steadying himself much too close to Kylo's thigh.

If Kylo had minded, he wasn't showing it, but then again Hux wasn't looking beyond the oddly beautiful features that were even more compelling this close. Kylo's freckles were darker than his own and scattered haphazardly across his face, the flush on pale skin making Kylo look disarmingly younger, Hux certain that the brandy wasn't helping his own easily pinked complexion. Then there were those lips, soft and pliant and succulent.  Hux tore his gaze away only to meet those bottomless dark eyes.

His voice was caught somewhere between low and breathless and it would have been embarrassing if not for the look Kylo gave him when Hux spoke. "I'm here, you have my undivided attention. Show me."

 

Kylo wanted to smile at the haphazard way he’d halted between them but the last thing he wanted was for the General to think he was mocking him.  Instead he pulled him a little closer as he leaned back against the arm of the couch until the man was practically in his lap.  Which was precisely what he wanted.  He took the hand he held and placed his other hand over it.

“Are you worried that I might be using some sort of influence on you?  Worried about my abilities in the force?”  Kylo traced the back of Hux’s hand with one finger.  “Never without your permission, General."

He did smile then and lifted the same finger to trace the outline of Hux’s lips.  They glistened with the remnants of brandy.  He placed that finger in his mouth and sucked on it, closing his eyes.

“You know, I might just develop a taste for this after all.”


	2. A Proper Assessment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finished this chapter early so we're happy to present it so quickly after the first!

It was as if Hux were being held in a tractor beam, being pulled incrementally closer to the source that mesmerized him. Even as Hux was closing the distance, Kylo was leaning back, luring Hux into his space effortlessly. One knee was pressed into the cushions, his other foot braced on the floor, the hand that he was balancing on now moved to the sofa back for leverage. Between them, their hands were still joined and Hux was afraid Kylo could feel his pulse hammering violently against the delicate skin of his inner wrist. His voice was faring no better the next he spoke, having taken on a husky quality that sounded strange to his own ears.

"You've never asked my permission for anything before, though it would be granted for… exceptional circumstances. You're...ah - " There was a sensuality to the way Kylo's fingertip danced over knuckles and dipped into the valleys between them, tracing over tendon and skin and making Hux shiver all over. It stirred a deep ache in Hux to feel such tenderness from hands that could command an unseen power and wrench the very breath from another.  The tenderness was replaced by an incandescent heat when the same fingertip found the curve of Hux's lips to be far more fascinating. He didn't flinch but instead stifled a sound that would have been entirely too incriminating, Hux's face heating up as he watched Kylo's finger withdraw, damp with the lingering essence of brandy and sliding between lips too plush to ignore, not when they were doing _that._

That vicarious kiss had Hux moving closer still, eyes half closed as he stared at Kylo's mouth, wondering what sorts of things he could do with it, wanting to see and feel and hear things he typically hadn't a single care for. Lifting his eyes slowly, Hux met Kylo's infuriatingly calm gaze and heard the words leaving his own mouth before he realised he had spoken them:

"I would give you another taste, should you need it for a proper assessment."

  


Kylo gazed into those eyes-- beautiful eyes, he decided.  Maybe more beautiful if he could fill them with want.  As calm as he wished to appear on the surface inside his heart pounded.  He was going to take his time with this one.

He crooked a finger under Hux’s chin, drawing him closer.

“I’m not immune to your charms, General.  It’s just that until very recently I never realized how persuasive they could be.  I would thank you properly for saving my life.  After all, you ought to have your fill of the body you’ve protected.  Isn’t that fair?”

He tilted his head a little.  

“And yes, I think my curiosity warrants another taste.

He licked his own lips and leaned forward to press them against Hux’s.  He kept the pressure light, almost teasing, but gently coaxed open those pale lips with his own, cautiously asking permission with every small motion of his mouth.

  


Before Hux could even begin to formulate a reply, soft lips pressed against his, first a brush and then subtle pressure, enough to draw a tiny gasp from him and to allow Kylo to deepen the kiss. Dark copper lashes fell shut as Hux gave in to the delicate sensation. There was no pressure or sense of urgency behind it, just a steady exchange of lips against lips, both of them discovering the taste and feel of each other in this way.

The brush of Kylo's nose against Hux's cheek added to the experience, soft huffs of breath warming his skin, the humidity of their exhales between the slick parting only to come back together on a sigh. Shifting closer still, Hux placed a knee between Kylo's thighs and leaned into his space, his hand leaving the safety of the sofa back and alighting on Kylo's cheek to mirror his earlier touch there.  His thumb caressed the edge of Kylo's scar with a tender reverence.

Pulling back to breathe was a necessary torment.  Hux used the precious second to whisper "I only save things that are important to me."  And Kylo was on him again, this kiss bringing with it a fire the previous one had only begun to build. When Kylo swiped his tongue over Hux's mouth, it opened willingly, his own tongue sweeping out to greet it and coax it in, the slickness making Hux moan. Both of Hux's hands lifted to sink into Kylo's hair.  Another moan bubbled up in his throat at the feel of its thickness under his palms, the way it slipped through his fingers like silk.

  


Kylo pushed back a little as they kissed, fighting to keep a semblance of control.  He hadn’t expected those lips to be so inviting.  He made a small nose of contentment, unable to help himself.  Hux’s hand on his face set him awash in a giddy warmth.  So he could be tender too.  That was a nice surprise.  He’d have taken a bit of roughness but this disarmingly sweet response thrilled him unexpectedly.  

He pulled Hux closer, wanting to eliminate the space between them.  There was something remarkably fragile about him; something that begged to be cradled and cossetted.  Strange the way his demeanor was so at odds with his body; as though taking control on the grand scale would make up for the slightness nature had blessed him with.

A more sentimental man than Kylo Ren might even grow to treasure that.

He easily swept an arm behind him and pulled Hux fully into his lap, breaking their kiss only as long as was absolutely necessary.  He knew men found his strength attractive; he counted on it.

  


The sudden movement came as a surprise, taking Hux off balance as his legs were manhandled into a new position.  Hux stifled a gasp but only barely. One of his hands grabbed at Kylo's shoulder as his body swayed, the brandy turning him boneless at the worst possible times. Normally, Hux would chase that sense of weightlessness, craving the deep, dreamless sleep that followed, but this was unexplored territory that Hux theoretically should be sober for, and yet he wouldn't have gotten this far if not for their current state.

It took a moment for Hux to register where all of his limbs were and when it dawned on him that he was kneeling above and essentially straddling Kylo's lap and sinking into another kiss. He tried to search for any sense of reluctance on his own part and found it to be lacking entirely. Which was why the next kiss turned into something with teeth and intent, Hux nipping at the soft contour of Kylo's lower lip, a gentle tug and a stroke of his tongue as the tender flesh was held captive. The hand that was still buried in silken strands was loathe to withdraw, Hux threading his fingers through, caressing down to the skin of Kylo's nape and feeling the larger body shudder.

Releasing Kylo's lip, Hux leaned back to see how it was bruised and flushed with blood, Kylo's expression just this side of rattled but still fighting for composure. Hux was certain he looked a mess; a shock of ginger fallen over an eye, cheeks hot, lips slicked with their combined spit, his uniform jacket undone and rumpled, thighs parted over Kylo's hips in a suggestive pose, and breath coming fast. Looking down at Kylo showed he wasn't immune to what they were doing either.  Hux closed the gap between them with a direct attack to Kylo's neck, lips closing just under his ear, mouthing hot at his jaw and feeling as much as hearing the low moan. It was the involuntary momentum that sent his body in motion, Hux letting out a sharp gasp as his knees gave way and he landed squarely in Kylo's lap.

"Sorry, I..."  His face burned with shame at the unintentional contact.  Hux tried to push himself up and off only to lose his grip on Kylo's shoulder, cursing his uncooperative limbs as gravity had him landing chest to chest and his ass nestled in the curve of Kylo's lap once again.

  


Kylo slid a large hand down Hux’s back and ran it appreciatively over the slight swell of his ass.  He captured both of Hux’s hands against his chest with one of his.

“Why?  I rather like you here,” he murmured.  He lifted the admiring hand from Hux’s backside and pressed a hot palm against the General’s blushing cheek.

“Is this new for you?” He wasn’t sure in that moment if he wanted a yes or a no.  The devastating intent of Hux’s mouth when he kissed him spoke to some experience.  The color in his face… well, maybe he couldn’t help that.  This thought stirred him and he slid his thumb over the curve of one elegant cheekbone, momentarily taken with the lines of his face.

_Aren’t you lovely._

“I only ask,” Kylo continued, bringing his lips close enough to brush against Hux’s as he spoke, “because I like to play rough.”  He flicked his tongue against the curve of them and leaned in for a softer kiss, all velvet lips and soothing tongue.  Taking a cue from Hux he nipped at his full lower lip, having learned long ago that acts of intimacy in the early stages spoke more to the giver’s desires than anticipation of the receiver’s needs.

“But I could be gentle…”   _For you._  

He left the final thought unspoken, afraid it would give away too much.  In truth he was willing to spend quite a long time unlocking every small secret the General’s body had to offer him.

  


It was happening too fast for Hux's brandy-soaked brain to process, still trying to catch up with the fact that not only was he enjoying this immensely, but that he wanted more even though a part of his mind was shouting at him in a voice suspiciously like his father's to stop it this instant if you know what's good for you. The contact had him flustered, words once again lost as he grasped for them while reminding his limbs that he was still in charge here. If the hand running down his back hadn't given Hux a full body shudder, feeling it rounding the curve of his ass would have had him trembling violently as he struggled to keep still. Closing his eyes against the sensations that had his breath coming in quick gasps, Hux was almost relieved when the hand withdrew.  His eyes flew open when he felt the knight caress his cheek and heard the question he'd been dreading might come up.

This was too much. Kylo was far too composed for how Hux was feeling.  A jab of envy spiked through Hux's overheated brain. So this was what meditation was good for at least, all that training to overcome physicality and hone his mental abilities certainly paid off for the knight, much to Hux's annoyance. And then there was the extent (or lack thereof) of his experience coming into question and Hux tried to wrench himself away again, an angry little huff leaving his lips when he realised he couldn't remove himself from the gravitational pull that was Kylo Ren.

The teasing brush of lips had Hux wanting, the green of his eyes pushed into a thin sliver surrounding wide pupils as his own lips parted in anticipation. The words however, wrenched a broken moan from Hux as his mouth was tasted and consumed, a soft slow kiss that was punctuated with teeth and sent a bright spark of pleasure hurtling down Hux's spine. Afraid to meet Kylo's gaze when the kiss broke, Hux turned his face away and rested his forehead on Kylo's shoulder as he gathered his composure.  He tried to put together a proper reply and failed miserably at it.

"Don't make me say it, Ren. I'm..."  An exasperated sigh and Hux pushed back the shame that hovered at the corners of his mind. "I've not given my body completely over to those desires, no."

He swallowed thickly and imagined the disappointment on Kylo's face; the mockery that would undoubtedly follow. A thirty-four year old virgin was high comedy, certainly. It was just that Hux had better things to do with his life and never thought he would be desired-- not like this. He turned his head slightly, lips brushing the side of Kylo's neck as he whispered the words. "I've done… things... with others, just not..."  He couldn't even say it.  His guilty craving to be taken hard and fast and rough by someone who could actually overpower him featured heavily in his alone time, but Hux knew it would never come to pass after confessing his inexperience.

With sigh Hux pushed himself away from the sanctuary of Kylo's embrace, his head bowed in contrition. "If you want to leave, I'll understand."

  


Hux’s confession was a shock but not an unwelcome one.  Not by a long shot.  It stirred something deep in Kylo and forced him to re-examine his technique.  Now he was being offered something even better than the exchange he could finally admit he’d come here for in the first place.

“Maybe,” he began slowly, reaching out to run his fingers through the hair at the back of Hux’s neck, willing him to meet his eyes again, “it’s a good thing I came here tonight.  I only thought to offer you whatever pleasure you wished to take from this body.  Perhaps I can offer you something more than that, General.”

He leaned forward and pressed his lips to the fluttering pulse point of Hux’s neck, grazed his mouth against the warm slope, and kissed the smattering of freckles under his jaw.  He paused to nuzzle at the spot, enthralled with the way Hux’s breathing had changed.  He would have to be very careful here.  His own first time had been disappointing, to put it mildly.  He was bound and determined to offer Hux better than he’d been given.  Kylo had always been eager to please and that particular trait had gotten him into trouble in the past.  Now it seemed he’d been offered something precious; something tailor made for his own yearnings, his own skill set.

His mouth found Hux’s ear again, nipped gently at the earlobe and kissed the spot just beneath it.  

“You already have my gratitude,” he whispered.  “I could give you so much more than that…  You don’t even have to say it aloud.  Let me into your mind.  Show me.”

_“This body is yours tonight.  Indulge yourself.  Tell me what you want and I’ll give it to you.”_

Kylo lifted his hands to Hux’s face again and pressed his own forehead against the General’s, wanting to put him at ease.  He closed his eyes and pushed that thought tentatively against Hux’s conscious mind.  If he could open up enough he could hear it there.  But it was up to him.

  


Where Hux expected mockery and ridicule there was only kindness and acceptance.  His stomach clenching with emotions he never allowed himself to feel.  The gentle hand on his neck made Hux sigh, his own hands clenched loosely in Kylo's soft black robes, his breath erratic as he registered what Kylo had intended for his visit. Never had Hux even imagined such a thing.  It seemed almost tawdry to expect carnal favours in return for saving his… enemy? No, Kylo wasn't that, not any more. It was different between them and it defied any sort of neat category.

The feel of full lips warm and soft against his neck did things to Hux.  A damning curl of arousal seeped into his veins as he let out a shuddering gasp, his hands tightening on fabric. The resonance of Kylo's voice and the hot breath against his ear had Hux biting back an embarrassing sound, cursing his current state but not wishing for a moment that he was anything close to resembling clear headed. Which also made it easier for Hux to let Kylo invade his mind, his body going taut at the momentary disorientation of letting him in.

And then Kylo was there like a ray of filtered sunlight in a darkened room; a golden image coaxing him to bask in its warmth. The invitation was sincere and very much desired.  Hux could detect no ulterior motive, no malice or mockery there, only the pure unbroken flow of want and desire and something deeper, yet hidden from Hux's view. Even as he tried to look closer, to grasp the wispy edge of that thought, Kylo withdrew, leaving Hux panting hard.

"I can't give you much. My inadequacy in this area makes me a poor choice of companion for this sort of activity."  As Hux spoke his deprecation his mind clamoured for those hands on him again, that sinful mouth doing things he'd only fantasized about.  He wanted to feel more than just soft black wool under his palms.

  


“Hmm.”  Kylo pulled back a little but kept Hux’s face cradled in his hands so he could gaze into those eyes.  “I can think of a few things you can give me.”

He let his hands sweep down to Hux’s shoulders and then over his back, pulling him into the comfort of his arms again.  

“I’m rather fond of the way you blush,” he murmured against one trembling cheek.  “I’d like to see where else you blush.  And then I might have a few things to give you.”   

He leaned back and slowly removed the cloak, tunic, and undershirt that he wore; bared himself to the waist so Hux could take in the sight of him.

“Your turn.”

  


Watching as Kylo began tugging at fabric and flicking at hooks and undoing straps had Hux mesmerised.  His clothing fell away piece by piece with practised ease until Kylo leaned back once again in nothing but his trousers and boots. The first thing Hux noticed was that Kylo's freckles spanned the length of his torso and he longed to run his fingertips over the tiny dark spots to see what kinds of reactions he could elicit.  Then he noticed the scars; the puckered skin over his left hip where the blaster got him and the shiny white burn on his right shoulder tinged with pink like the one on his face. Idly Hux wondered what it would feel like under his tongue, blushing again as the stray thought passed through his mind unbidden.

The final and most incriminating thing Hux noticed wasn't to do with Kylo but the reaction this was having on his normally disciplined body. The heat from his face was spilling up to his ears and down his neck, spreading out under his uniform jacket and no doubt all the way down his chest, even as Kylo made that damning comment. It was infuriating, really. Hux let out a short, indignant huff and tried to avert his eyes in order to collect himself and found it impossible. Especially when Kylo shifted again ever so slightly to put his muscles on excruciatingly flattering display.

Hux's own body was slight and always would be, he was resigned to that fact despite the hours spent in the exercise rooms, sparring and pushing himself to exhaustion. Lean, wiry strength was the best he could do. While he wasn't proud of his slim stature, he was quite pleased with the fact that he could put a bullet blaster bolt through the centre of an enemy's head from almost two kilometres away.

Then there was Kylo, the physical ideal Hux could never be sitting within arms reach and offering himself up like a willing sacrifice.

The top catches of his jacket had already been undone, making this quite possibly the most dressed down Hux could remember allowing himself to be seen by others. The wide belt was unbuckled and placed on the table-- Hux's fingers had proved to be much more cooperative than he thought they would be. It was easy to undo the rest of the hooks so that his simple black singlet came into view as he shrugged off the stiff jacket and folded it over the back rest. Again he felt no mockery or judgement coming from Kylo and this emboldened him.  He pulled the undershirt from his trousers and lifted it up and over his head. Shy under the Kylos scrutiny, Hux turned his face away.  The chill of the room did nothing to cool down his blush but unhelpfully pulled his nipples into stiff peaks. It was all he could do to keep from crossing his arms over his chest, mortified by involuntary reaction.

  


Kylo exhaled loudly, unable to help himself.  So Hux was a bit shy.  That little detail only fed his ardor.  He took in the slim, perfect lines of his body; the beautiful blush blotting out the freckles on his pale skin; the hard pink nipples that begged to be gently taken in his teeth…

He leaned forward and pressed a kiss against that bare shoulder, giddy at the expanse of skin before him to be savored.

“What else are you hiding from me?” Kylo whispered against him, letting his lips trail lower as he pulled Hux firmly back into his lap, holding him there securely in his powerful arms.  He adjusted them so he might lean in and kiss a pert nipple, a teasing promise of more to come.

Slyly he gazed up at Hux, enamored with the way his cheeks reddened.

“I can’t bear the thought of you hiding the rest of that blush from me.”

He tugged on Hux’s trousers, fiddling with the clasp.  There was no hiding his desire now.  He sported a full erection that Hux would no doubt he able to feel.  He wanted Hux to feel that; wanted him to know how utterly desirable he found him-- so much more with this sweet vulnerability than when he postured in his uniform.

  


To feel himself get pulled in and treated as if he was something to be cherished and adored made Hux's head swim, his stomach doing flips as that soft mouth descended on a shoulder. It wasn't as if he'd never been touched like this before, but back then there was an urgency, a furtiveness in order to not get caught. The trouble he would be in if he was found with another boy was unthinkable. Even when he was older he favoured those rushed kisses and drunken gropes, never letting anything go beyond what his hands or mouth could do. He’d certainly never trusted anyone enough to be so vulnerable to them.

With Kylo, it was all so remarkably different that he couldn't even put it in the same category. This was trust and care and a desire balanced by the urge to give pleasure as well as take it. Hux was dizzy with it and wondered just how long Kylo had wanted this from him.  With him.

The sound that was pulled from Hux when Kylo kissed a burning line down to a tight nipple was nothing short of obscene.  Hux arched against him and tried not to claw at broad shoulders, disobedient hips angling slightly forward and making contact with… oh. There was a disconnect in Hux's mind.  Kylo wanted him this much, found him attractive and desirable and Hux could feel it against his thigh.

Kylo's fingers were on his belt.  Hux blinked dazedly for a second when he realised permission was being asked of him before nodding slowly and letting his eyes drop to where Kylo's hand lingered.  He wanted that image to be burned into his mind forever.

"Yes, go ahead." His voice was rough and low and sounded so different, this tone drenched with want. Releasing his grip on Kylo's shoulders, Hux leaned back and braced his hands behind himself on the cushions, putting his body on display.

  


Kylo smirked at the eager reaction and gently unfastened Hux’s trousers, pulling them over his legs and off.  He crawled over his semi-supine body, took a hold of his hips and flipped him onto his stomach with as much care as possible.  As he pressed a trail of hot kisses from his neck to the small of his back he made a mental note to move them somewhere more accommodating soon.  Breathing heavily in anticipation he hooked his fingers in the regulation undershorts Hux wore (typical, he thought, wanting to laugh) and gently pulled them over the supple curve of his buttocks.  He had no intent to rid of the garment-- not yet.  He only wanted to confirm something he’d only fantasized about.

“Oh,” he breathed, delighted.  “There too, hm?”

He couldn’t help pinching one cheek before covering him up again.  He crawled back over his body and pressed as close as he dared without putting his full weight on Hux’s slight frame.

“Do you know what I think?” He murmured against the back of that graceful neck.  “I think you’ve been keeping secrets from me.”  

He bit ever so gently at the spot his lips had just claimed and then pulled back a little so he could turn him over again and crush his hungry mouth against the General’s in an indulgent kiss.  He nuzzled gently at his cheek while he spoke, breath hot against his face.

“I’m going to make you squirm for that… and when I find that tender nook you’re hiding from me, I’m going to punish it with my tongue.”

He sucked gently on Hux’s lower lip before settling in to gauge his reaction.

  


When Kylo had the absolute audacity to comment on the fact that yes, Hux's blush went all the way down to his ass, Hux just buried his face into the cushions and groaned in annoyance. It quickly turned into another sound entirely when Hux could feel the dip and shift of Kylo's weight on the sofa; the heat radiating from the man's skin against his back as Kylo hovered over him, a tremulous moan following as their skin made contact. Too soon the heat withdrew and Hux found himself on his back, his mouth being violated in the best possible way. He kissed back with equal ferocity, panting for breath when Kylo pulled back to rub the tip of his nose against Hux's cheek.

As much as Kylo was turning him into a boneless, pliant wreck, those words were ruining him from the inside out. His hands found Kylo's hair again, fingers sinking into the thick depths and pulling him down for another kiss.  Deep down he yearned for what Kylo threatened but feared laying himself bare like that for another. It was more than just the physical act.  It was letting another know his weaknesses, allowing them to see that vulnerability and to hold it in their care, trusting it wouldn’t be crushed to dust.

An image overrode his fears though, Hux writhing at the thought of Kylo making good on what he was saying. No one had done that to him before, and honestly he hadn't even considered it a possibility.  Shame sent another wave of heat across his face and body.

"You wouldn't.  It's too..." _Dirty, wrong, filthy_ , Hux's mind supplied even as his cock hardened further, almost painfully so. He looked away, hoping his want wasn't bared as plainly on his face as it was on his body.  A shift of his hips was a bad idea.  Even the friction of cloth over sensitive skin made him shiver again, coppery eyelashes fluttering, as he tried to contain a gasp.

  


Kylo thrust his hips against Hux’s, unable to deny himself that small cruelty.  He pressed the bulge of his erection between the other’s legs and rubbed against him just enough to offer a taste of that possibility.

Fully aroused by the prospect of getting to perform such an intimate act he stroked Hux’s neck on one side as he kissed the other, nipping here and there to prepare him for a bit of rough play.  He carefully settled his body down over the smaller man’s, distributing himself as evenly as possible so he might feel safe and protected rather than trapped.

“I could,” he whispered between tender kisses, “strip you naked to lie on your stomach and massage your back and thighs to loosen the tension there.  Then I’d run my fingers over that delectable ass, tracing every curve, claiming the softest spots with my lips and teeth.  I would spread those blushing cheeks and feast on that tight little hole until you cried in ecstasy.  I think you deserve a few lashes of the tongue for having such… mmm...” He pressed his face into Hux’s neck and growled, “such perfect contours.”

_“The things I could do down there.”_

He moved back to Hux’s lips, drawn there like a magnet.  Kylo couldn’t get enough of his flustered face and kiss-swollen mouth.

“I ought to do worse… ought to,” he paused to take Hux’s lower lip between his teeth and gently worry it, “reprimand you properly for being such a tease.”

 _“You can have that too if you want it,”_ He added, directing the thought at Hux as best he could.   _“I can be gentle too.”_

  


The roll of Kylo's hips sent a shockwave through Hux, his own body rocking up to meet it as his fingers involuntarily flexed in Kylo's hair and made the other man hiss softly. The weight on top of him was almost comforting in a way, keeping him anchored and giving him focus. With a gentle stroke against Kylo's scalp as an apology, Hux let his hands slide from the luxurious spill of hair and tentatively let them trace down Kylo's ears, his jaw, sliding around Kylo's shoulders and holding him there.

That voice would be his undoing, Kylo's words his epitaph. It was no wonder Kylo had worn that damnable helmet all the time.  No one would be able to function with his real voice speaking even something as mundane as ordering his next prisoner to be crammed into the interrogation chair. To hear what that deep purr was capable of under circumstances such as this went straight to Hux's cock, his hips coming up for another slow grind.

The words that were spoken out loud were nothing compared to the one spoken in his head, not just the desire they conveyed, but the feeling that went along with them, the utterly sinful images that cascaded through Hux's mind. His body arched up tight against Kylo's, one leg canting out and rubbing up along a still clothed flank. The promise of gentleness had Hux holding back a whimper-- a pang of yearning so deep that he had trouble processing it. This was everything he wanted, everything he denied himself for years and now it was being served up like a feast and it was all for him. He didn't deserve any of it.

"Please..."

Hux didn't beg.  He never had to, not for anything, but he begged for this. Each little defense was being torn asunder by the softest kisses, every wall shattered by words spilling from a silver tongue and Hux was powerless because he wanted to be.

 

“Shh,” Kylo murmured into his cheek, feeling his own warm a little at the General’s earnestness; at this deliberate attention to all the places he liked to be touched.  

He planted a kiss there and then slid off him, offering a hand to Hux and pulling him carefully to his feet.  As soon as the smaller man was standing Kylo slipped an arm around him and pulled him flush against his chest.  He let his broad hands roam over his back and down to caress his buttocks again, giving him an affectionate squeeze.  The heat of their naked torsos in close contact spurned him on.  The things he wanted to do to this man… It forced him to check himself, remind himself to slow down for Hux’s sake.  

He could barely keep ahold of his desire is it stood.  A small part of him wanted to pause and straighten the lock of red hair that had come untucked to hang half-over one eye.  A much larger part wanted to pull him into the bedroom.  

Bedroom.  There was a thought.

“Take me to your bed, General,” he said, slowly rubbing a thumb against those well-kissed lips.  “Let me take care of you the way you deserve.”


	3. All The Pleasures This Body Has To Offer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do suggest heeding the tags as it only gets more explicit from here.

_ “I’ll be careful.  I’ll be soft.  Whatever you want.  You can have whatever you want.  Just let me adore you the way I’ve longed to.  Let me show you all the pleasures this body has to offer.” _

  
  


Being upright had Hux's head spinning in a different way.  He was grateful for the support of Kylo's larger frame as sleek muscled arms came up to wrap around his body, pulling him in close.  A slow pass down his back and Hux let his forehead bump lightly against Kylo's, his eyes closing as those big hands rounded the curve of his bottom and squeezed. The thumb that pressed lightly to his lips wasn't prepared for the treatment it got, not when Kylo asked to be taken to bed, complete with the honorific spoken on a throaty purr. Catching Kylo's thumb between his teeth, Hux let the tip of his tongue flick over it before wrapping his lips around it and sucking gently, his lashes lifting to meet the transfixed gaze.

The promise of being treated with care echoed in Hux's mind as he released Kylo's thumb only to feel it drag wet and slick over his lips again. This was it.  This was a step Hux wanted to take with Kylo.  He was sure of it now, knowing that there was a gentle side to the knight and that Hux would be one of the few people who got to experience it. Taking Kylo's hand in his own, Hux turned and lead him into his bedroom, a sense of calm settling over him.

The bedroom was dark.  Only the dim light from the hallway illuminated it as they stepped inside. It had occurred to Hux that he had been selfish in his inebriated state, savoring the kisses and touches and doing little to reciprocate. He was overwhelmed, certainly, taken completely off guard by the knight’s ardent desire.  Kylo's words affected him, his arousal running bone deep and thrumming under his skin. It was time to make up for that.  Hux nudged Kylo to sit on the edge of the bed before kneeling at his feet. Long legs parted to allow Hux between them as he removed Kylo's boots and socks and placed them next to the bed.

"I've been unforgivably negligent of your pleasure, haven't I?" Hux let his hands roam up strong thighs, feeling the muscles jump under thick wool and wanting those trousers gone. Leaning forward, Hux came up on his knees to press a kiss to Kylo's sternum, his hands braced on the bed on either side of the knight’s flanks and fingers clutched at the sheets to keep himself in check. It wouldn't do to paw at the man just yet, and besides, there was a certain appeal to the sounds Kylo made when Hux nudged a dusky nipple with his tongue. A slow, wet drag over the little bud had Kylo's body pulling itself taut.  Hux tried it again for good measure before tormenting the other one. Kissing his way down the valley between tantalizingly cut abdominal muscles, Hux nuzzled at the soft skin just under Kylo's navel before mouthing his way over to the hipbone peeking over the top of the waistband. A gentle nip there and Hux could feel the heat rolling off Kylo's skin and carrying with it a distinct scent of soap and salt and a subtle musk that was his alone.

 

 

_ He’s going to be the death of me, _ Kylo thought; so aroused by the fastidious attention to care that he couldn’t speak as Hux ran those delicate hands over his thighs.  The mouth that graced his body promised reciprocation of the most tantalizing sort.  Feeling the General boldly explore his most sensitive places made him shift involuntarily, a small jerk of his hips that spoke to his own eagerness.  

He reached out to tangle his fingers in that soft, red hair again-- careful to stroke and not tug.  

_ “Please… more...” _

As a spoken request it barely carried the weight of itself but as a feeling flooding through him and pushing against Hux’s conscious mind, ebbing like a wave, it had the power to overwhelm.  He felt as though a floodgate had been opened and could not help himself from spilling delicious imagery into that momentary connection; Hux on his back in the bed panting hard with his legs hooked around Kylo’s hips while the knight ground slowly into him.  Hux kneeling over his face as Kylo worked to pleasure that sweet spot he’d promised, his hand dragging along the General’s cock in tandem with every purposeful swipe of his tongue.  Hux pulling his slick mouth off Kylo’s erection in the moment of orgasm so that Kylo’s ejaculate splattered against him; painting his face and dripping down his neck only for Kylo to clean him thoroughly with his lips and tongue.

He reigned in that last, slightly shamed by his own audacity.  Leaning back a little to peer at Hux he fought and failed to keep his own vulnerable need off his face, almost afraid of the other’s reaction.

  
  


The intent behind Kylo's projected imagery had Hux reeling. What used to annoy him when Kylo would dip into his mind with neither warning nor consent now carried with it a different goal, one that gave instead of taking. Hux knew he was about as Force-sensitive as a brick but with enough anger behind it he could push himself right back against Kylo's intrusions until the man stormed off in a petulant huff.

_ How long, Ren? How many times were you in my head looking for even the slightest hint that this is what I wanted? _  It had always been an intrusion, Kylo offering nothing up in the brief link, only snatching at something just out of his reach without so much as a hint to what he was looking for.   _ Easier for you to get forgiveness than permission, is that it? _

Hux had nothing to hide.  Traitorous thoughts were impossible to someone as dedicated to the First Order as he was, which was what he had assumed Kylo had been trying to extract from him. It was only after the tragedy of Starkiller Base that Kylo emerged a changed man, an epiphany that Hux was benefiting from greatly. Instead of taking, Kylo was giving for the first time and Hux was receiving loud and clear.  It was apparent that the things Hux was doing did not leave Kylo unaffected, but the images that Kylo offered up weren't just surface pleasures.  They were vivid and detailed as if Kylo had taken the time to revisit them over and over, adding new layers of sound and texture and taste to it all.

Pausing over the enticing jut of Kylo's hipbone, Hux panted and moaned as the thoughts and sensations overwhelmed his mind.  His hands lost their tenuous grip on the sheets and came up to latch onto Kylo's hips. The last image was nothing short of volatile but it reined in too quickly and Hux was left wanting. It set off a series of sensations in both mind and body that Hux couldn't handle all at once.  Overcome by his own want, he simply gave in to the urge and pressed his face into the cradle of Kylo's lap, nuzzling at the stiff line underneath far too much fabric.  Open-mouthed kisses followed the twitching hardness all the way up.  The heat of him carried the chemical signature of his musk and it went straight to Hux's cock.  A hand that had settled on one hip made its way to join Hux's mouth, fingers mapping the girth as Hux imagined just how big Kylo really was.  His lidded eyes flicked up, glazed over with devotion.  Kylo stared back at him with something like awe.

  
  


Short of breath and dimly aware that he was already leaking, already hot for the mouth that lit his nerves aflame, the knight groaned at the attention.  As hard as he was he worried he might come just from the feel of those gentle hands rubbing him through the fabric of his pants; that voracious mouth skimming his bulge with intent.  It was enough to make him want to lie back on those surprisingly soft sheets and abandon himself to the sensation.  But when Hux locked eyes with him he felt an urge to lunge forward and tackle him to the floor-- show him what he was capable of when fully roused.  He couldn’t remember if anyone had ever looked at him that way.

“No,” he gasped, hips lifting despite himself as he forced back another cry.  “N-no.  You first.”

Ignoring the confusion that crossed Hux’s face he lifted him off the floor in one swift movement as he stood and pushed him as gently as possible onto the bed.

He frantically pulled off his own trousers, fully aware of how ridiculous he probably looked and incapable of caring in the moment.  With a husky growl he crawled over Hux and straddled his hips, rocking against him through the thin fabric of his undershorts.  He pinned those slight wrists above his head with one hand and tipped Hux’s chin up for a kiss with the other.

“You first,” he repeated the moment they broke apart.  

_ “Show me how you like to be touched.” _

  
  


It happened too fast for Hux to object, not that he could if he wanted to. He wanted to linger at the juncture of Kylo's thighs just to see him like that, wrecked and so close to the edge, but this was even better. To be lifted to his feet as if he weighed nothing made his stomach drop in the best way possible.  When Kylo eased him down onto his indulgently non-regulation bedcovers he was treated to the provocative display of the knight’s body coming into full view.  The bulge of his pants hung tantalizingly between his legs.  It would take some considerable patience to work his untried body open to accommodate something that large, but Hux was confident that anything was within reach if one desired it enough.

The solid contact had Hux losing even more of his dignity, the tattered remains of it all but unrecognisable as his hands were caught in a firm grip and eased above his head. He should be struggling, Hux was never one to be captured in such a way, but the kiss let him know this restraint was no threat to him.  This was only the means by which Kylo took control of the situation, teasing Hux with the inability to touch. The way it made his body stretch out and arch up just so wasn't lost on Hux as those dark eyes followed the long line of his torso before coming back up.  A slow kiss designed to weaken even more defenses pressed to Hux's mouth.

The fact that Kylo was seeking Hux's pleasure, asking him what he liked and how he liked it, sent a warm tendril into his mind,  A glance down where Kylo was grinding against him made Hux flush bright red all over again, his own skinny hips meeting the undulation with more urgency than grace. There was a telling damp patch on the dark fabric of his shorts, another one spreading where Kylo was leaking against him as well. The words came out in a rush, breathy and desperate as he closed his eyes against the shyness of admitting it out loud.

"I want to feel you against me… skin to skin."

  
  


Kylo couldn’t help offer a genuine smile at such a small request.

“If I had known,” he murmured as he let go of Hux’s wrists and took his face in his hands, “how neglected you were,” he punctuated the thought with a kiss against the bridge of his nose, “how unsatisfied,” he added, kissing the corner of his mouth, “I would have made you mine so long ago.”

He kissed a lightly freckled cheek and brought a finger up to soothe those pale pink lips again.

“I would have spent hours memorizing every centimeter of your body and marking you with my lips until you begged me to make you come.”  He licked carefully around the rim of Hux’s upper lip.  “I would have worshipped every dip and crevice of you, made your pleasure my life’s goal.  I would have stolen away with you every free moment to devote myself to your satisfaction.”

He turned Hux gently onto his side and lay beside him, pulled him into his arms and tangled their long limbs together.

“Indulge me?”

_ “I’ve wanted this for so long.” _

His roaming hands traced Hux’s shoulders, his arms, his slight back and narrow waist.  His mouth claimed the General’s again and this time he did not release him easily.

 

 

The words did more to Hux than an entire bottle of brandy ever could.  This warmth infused his every atom and turned his thoughts into nothing more than an incoherent mess of  _ “yes” _ and  _ “want” _ ' and  _ “please” _ ; all of which Hux projected at Kylo, hoping he could feel just how much he appreciated this shocking, unselfish tenderness.  As much as Hux wanted to drown in the promise of such adoration, it was the possessiveness that laced the edges of Kylo's words that sent shocks of heat coursing through his body that left him weak and open to attack.

Which is precisely what Kylo did with devastating finesse.  Soft touches and kisses had Hux's skin humming with tension and straining for more. To know that Kylo had wanted this, had wanted Hux in such a fashion that belied all of his animosity, was a revelation so profound that Hux would give Kylo anything in return--  _ everything _ \-- to let him know that the desire was terrifyingly mutual.

Lying on his side gave Hux a chance to gather himself, the pressure on his achingly hard cock no longer such a temptation. His own arms slipped under Kylo's, palms flattened to trace idle patterns on skin, mapping out the lay of paper thin scar tissue, to connect freckles with a fingertip, counting the notches of his spine. Their legs slipped together and shifted smoothly, hips meeting in a slow roll, lips finding each other and barely parting long enough to draw a full breath before sealing together again, losing themselves in one another.

Hux wasn't sure if Kylo could hear his thoughts until the kisses grew headier and a densely muscled leg nudged between Hux's thighs, allowing him to rut against it with all the languid sensuality they were lost in.

  
  


Kylo moaned softly into the other’s mouth as a sweet warmth pressed against his thigh, the gentle thrust of those narrow hips fueling his own desire.  The thought of losing himself in Hux’s embrace forever had never seemed so appealing; so tantalizingly possible.  He realized with thrilling certainty that he would be content for them to grind against one another all night, soaking the sheets and enjoying slow kisses while they revved up for another round.  He tucked the fantasy away, certain to revisit it on a lonely night.

“Hux,” he murmured, touching the other’s cheek.  He worried for a moment that he might have grown too attached to the lines of that beautiful face; too eager to explore it with his fingers.  He couldn’t help but run a hand through that helplessly tangled hair, wondering at the ache in his heart at this small vulnerability.

“If you bring me the first aid kit in your cabinet we could go even further.  If you want, that is…”

It wasn’t a particularly romantic request but he needed that regulation issued tube of evaporating disinfectant if he wanted to fully enjoy himself.  He’d done a few things in the heat of the moment but this wasn’t in the same league.

Hoping he’d closed off a bit before Hux heard that thought, he loosened his arms a little, taking a moment to stroke the General’s back with his thumb, rubbing it soothingly in hopes of gentling his request.

  
  


The request sent a renewed burn of embarrassment through Hux, knowing that if (when) they took that next step, Hux would be laid bare before Kylo in every sense of the word, open to this kindness that he was bestowing, and so much more fragile than Kylo had ever seen him before. This wasn't just lust, even if Hux thought it may have started out that way, given the nature of Kylo's offer of his body in gratitude. This was something Hux dared not give a word to, he wouldn't give it shape just yet, not so soon.

The first aid kit was something everyone's quarters had and it was a standard fixture, not given much thought. Until now. It took a moment for Hux to realise what Kylo needed it for and he buried his face into the curve of Kylo's shoulder. The words were barely audible, spoken against warm skin. "Yes, I want this. I'm just..."

_ Scared. Nervous. Terrified. _

Of what? Of Kylo suddenly treating him as a cherished lover?  Hux had nothing to fear. The hesitation came from himself, scared that once he let Kylo see everything he had, everything he was, that Kylo would be disappointed and this tenuous, budding thing would shrivel and die before it even had a chance to bloom.

Courage in the face of immeasurable odds came easily.  Trying to find it when faced with only the heavy gaze of hooded eyes and the tender mercies of lush lips was a challenge Hux would rise to, knowing the reward would be worth it. He rose on shaky legs and retrieved the small case, bringing it into the bedroom and placing it on the bedside table. He couldn't watch, red faced and feeling so terribly young and inexperienced, so he curled up against Kylo's enveloping warmth again, head tucked under his chin as Kylo reached up and searched for what he needed.

  
  


Kylo closed his eyes and smiled at Hux’s tender apprehension, treasuring that shyness.  It had been so long since he’d been shy about sex.  With Hux it came easily, though there was another sort of reluctance in the back of his mind.  It scared him a little how quickly he’d gone from the excitement of the seduction to a growing urge to protect his novice partner.  No, it wasn’t just that.  If he were being honest with himself it wasn’t as much about protecting him as it was about wanting to possess every facet of him in ways that scared him.  He grew invested by the minute; captivated by every tremulous touch and kiss.  

“I’ve got you,” he said by way of reassurance, squeezing Hux’s shoulder as he plucked the tube out of the case and sat up fully so he could examine it.  The issuance of this particular product owed more to the relentless pragmatism of the First Order than mere practical medical application.  The stormtrooper program had it’s own highly controlled checks and balances when it came to fraternization.  Officers on the other hand… well there was no denying they were human and therefore prone to fuck.  On long sojourns in space they would be fucking each other.  Whoever had put together these kits had kept that in mind.  They contained a high grade lubricant that was supposedly for insertion of any medication equipment.  The idea that anyone would do that in their quarters instead of going to the medbay was laughable.  It was obviously provided to keep people out of the medbay with embarrassing sex-related injuries.  Then there was the evaporating disinfectant.  It was more costly to produce in large quantities than what they used in battle, which was a gel that could be smeared on under a bandage.  The tube he held was special because the contents could instantly disinfect any skin surface-- even the most sensitive parts, even certain  interior surfaces.  When it dried it left no trace.  Fucking was clearly foremost on the mind of some poor social strategist working in resource dispension.

He turned his attention back to his timid lover and once again took that face in his hands because he couldn’t help himself.

“Lie prone on the bed with a pillow under your hips.  Turn your head to the side so you’ll be more comfortable.  I’m just going to massage your back.  You can ask me to stop at any time.  Alright?”

He stole a soft kiss and released him.

  
  
  


Following the orders, Hux reached up for one of his pillows and slid it down between them, pressing his nose into it briefly before sending it on its way down and twisting his body until he was on his front. With his face pressed hot against the sheets, Hux realised the pillow raised his ass up and put it on display. His fists were bunched up on either side of his head, the sheets curled into them as Hux fought against the urge to pull the covers up over himself. It was the taste of Kylo still lingering on his lips that had Hux relaxing a little, turning his head and taking a slow, steadying breath.

The bed shifted under Kylo's weight as he moved to get comfortable.  Hux anticipated the warmth of those big, gentle hands and loosened his grip on the sheets.  His arousal had eased back into something less painful once the pressure was taken off his cock, but now with the pillow there, he could feel the heat of himself, the slickness where it smeared over his skin.  His hips wanted to grind against it for the friction he craved.

  
  
  


The sight of Hux spread out over the pillow with his ass lifted sent a painful twinge of arousal to his already sore cock.  The urge to pull down his shorts and kiss those presumably still-blushing cheeks tightened his chest and he exhaled shakily.

He knelt over the backs of Hux’s thighs, careful to shift his weight to his own legs as he pressed in on him.  Kylo had learned how to give a good backrub years ago.  It was something useful he could do for other Jedi in training when meditation wasn’t quite…

He let that thought trail off and then shoved it down deep.  This wasn’t the time.

A good backrub didn’t require anything but warm, dry hands and willing flesh.  He placed his palms between the General’s shoulder blades and began to knead there, seeking any tension in the muscles as he traveled up to the base of his neck and ran his thumb against the spot where it joined his shoulder.  He regretfully checked the impulse to kiss the freckles that dotted his back.

As he worked he felt Hux loosen beneath him, heard his breathing shift as he relaxed.  Good.  More than anything he wanted him to feel at ease so he might enjoy what Kylo had planned for them.  

He ran a curious finger over the curve of his spine, stopping at the waistband of his shorts.  Finally unable to resist he tugged them down just far enough to plant a kiss on one soft cheek.  His hands moved down to those slender thighs and delighted in their perfect shape; the slight but well formed muscle there.  The thought of those thighs gripping him sent him into a momentary lapse and it was only when Hux seemed to notice that his hands weren’t moving that he quickly switched direction and began to knead there, releasing tension in his legs.

Kylo folded his large body back over him and kissed his shoulder before asking, “May I finish undressing you?”

  
  


The firm pressure felt good, better than he had anticipated, actually, and that was when Hux realised that despite his comfort at this slow progression of events there was still a lingering tension from his self doubt and trepidation. Strong, nimble fingers worked out little knots under his skin, tightness he didn't know existed rubbed into submission, his spine popping softly as palms pressed in and down.  The subtle realignment made him sigh.  When a single fingertip teased its way down his back, Hux gasped and felt goosebumps shimmer in its wake. A shift of fabric and then the feel of Kylo's mouth against him had Hux pushing his face into the mattress again to hide hot cheeks from view and to muffle a groan.

The mattress dipped slightly as Kylo moved down to massage Hux's thighs and he could feel himself ache again, those fingers kneading and pressing into the backs of his thighs, sliding up and out, thumbs pressing in, and then a pause. There it was again, the heat of Kylo's body above him, radiating against his back and making him feel utterly boneless as a feathery kiss alighted on his shoulder. The question lingered for a second, Hux swallowing hard and gathering that courage up again, allowing that last bit of fabric separating them to be removed. He turned his face enough to meet Kylo's gaze, his blush going up to his ears again as he nodded his assent. "Yeah, go ahead."

 

 

Burning with anticipation, Kylo whispered, “I promise not to hurt you.”  He slid off the prone General and eagerly tugged at the waistband of his shorts, pulling them free from his body and down over his legs and feet.  

“This will feel cold for a moment,” he warned, transfixed by the view he was offered.  He took the small tube of disinfectant in hand and squeezed a small amount onto his forefinger.  As gently as he could manage he spread those delectable cheeks apart and swiped it down the crevice.  Once the gel dried he nuzzled at the spot, thoroughly infatuated with the heady scent of musk there.  He let his lips trail against it, teasing with a flick of his tongue at the top.  

A second finger of gel rubbed gently against the tender skin of the perineum.  He circled his thumb there to gauge if Hux were ticklish.

The last fingerful went in an excruciatingly delicate swipe against that tight fissure he planned to claim.  He swept it around the rim and blew gently on the sparse coils of coppery hair there.  A quick cleaning of the surface was enough for his purposes.  This was an activity that had to be introduced gently and he knew, irrationally, that he would be disappointed if Hux didn’t enjoy this particularly intimacy.  

_ “Do you want me to keep going?” _

  
  


The promise had Hux's heart tripping over itself and he tried for calm only to have it shattered when fabric was pulled down and off, his body bared completely. Groaning at the fact that his ass was still raised up and now on full display, blushing just as ridiculously as the rest of him, Hux wasn't really ready for the contrast of cool gel despite the warning. Relaxing as much as he could, his muscles still twitched at the contact, trying to process the way it felt to be touched in such an intimate place by another person. Kylo was even more gentle here than anywhere else, the touch cautious and light and hinting at new pleasures. What had Hux keening into the mattress was the next sensation, this one bringing with it a soft breath and then the brush of lips.  When Hux realised just what Kylo was doing, his legs involuntarily parted, inviting more.

The next touch had Hux's hips rocking back slightly, his fingers digging into the sheets again as he moaned, not even trying to stifle it this time. The hiss that followed a gentle puff of air against his sensitive hole turned into a soft curse, his body on edge with the mix of impending discovery and overwhelming arousal.

Hux understood the mechanics of what they were about to do.  He wasn't a stranger to the ways others fraternised on a ship hurtling through space. Until now it had seemed, theoretically at least, like a straightforward act: lube, prep, penetration, completion. It seemed base and animalistic to Hux, something he would never sink so low as to seek out, let alone even consider the offer from others. He had his hand and an imagination when his body's needs made themselves known after too long without, and he had the memories of brief and largely unsatisfying encounters. Those were selfish, shallow dalliances that were tinged with guilt and frustration. Hux wanted things that no one could possibly provide-- things that he simply pushed down and locked away for good. All it took was for the one person that was so impossibly unlike any other Hux had ever met before in all the worst ways to carefully pick every single lock and bring those desires up from the dark corners they had been secreted into.

Kylo was doing things that even in his most guilty, forbidden fantasies Hux had never imagined. And he wanted more, he wanted everything Kylo was willing to give. Another nod and Hux was afraid to speak, afraid of how needy and unhinged he would sound. 

  
  


Kylo hid his grin in the soft curve of the perfect blushing butt on display for him.  He had expected a reaction but not such an eager one.  Lightheaded with possibility he tested Hux’s resolve by trailing soft closed-mouthed kisses down one thigh and then switching to the other.  He nipped gently at the rounded peak of his left buttock and flicked his tongue against the impossibly soft flesh.  Hux shifted slightly beneath him with a faint sound.  Emboldened, he moved to the right and pressed his face against the heat of it.  A improbably fantasy of using those tempting cheeks as a pillow bloomed in his mind.  Never before had this part of a man roused him so deeply.  He wanted to nip and nuzzle at the blush that was the General’s own sweet secret until he’d had his fill.  With only a twinge of regret he bit the spot, not enough to bruise but enough to send a message.

_ “Mine,”  _ He intoned through the force before he could catch himself.

Startled at his own audacity he buried his face in Hux’s crevice and ran the tip of his large nose against it, teasing, and then prying those trembling cheeks apart to press hot kisses between them.

The open mouthed kiss he planted on that delicate little rim caused Hux to jump a little and he soothed him there with soft brushes of his lips before flicking his tongue against it.  For now it was enough to play at the tight clutch; seeking nothing but pleasure for Hux.  He circled the rim with his tongue, familiarizing himself with the smell and taste of him; heightened when wet.  

Slyly, he pressed his face full against him again and hummed a little, trusting the vibration would excite his partner.  

  
  
  


What Hux thought was just a little tease to start out with evolved into so much more than he was expecting. Kylo didn't seem like he was in any hurry, in fact it seemed like he would have been happy to do this for hours, kissing and licking and teasing at such unbelievably sensitive skin until Hux was reduced to a begging, sobbing ruin of a man. Truth be told, he wasn't that far away from it as his hands curled into the sheets again when he felt the tiny sting of teeth and then the warm sweep of a tongue.

Laying claim in both word and deed, the knight reduced Hux to a shivering, moaning mess, his head lifting off the mattress, his back arching taut at the feel of not a fingertip but what felt like Kylo's perfectly aquiline nose running the length of hypersensitive skin. Kylo's voice reverberated in his head, that one word like a fixed point that Hux would come back to over and over, knowing it would always be there.

Hands that easily took hold of firm cheeks now parted them wide and Hux pressed his forehead back into the mattress, his face burning at being so intimately exposed. Plush lips pressed snug against his entrance and Hux couldn't stop chanting Kylo's name into the mattress with breathy little sighs, crying out at the teasingly light pass of his tongue. Squeezing his eyes shut as if it could make him feel less self conscious, Hux bit down hard on the fold of his sheets to stifle the undignified noises that threatened to spill out when Kylo pressed against the tight furl with his tongue, inundating it with attention and care.

Just when Hux thought the sensations couldn't get any more overwhelming, the tiniest vibration ran through his body and he couldn't hold back the shout of pleasure, little beads of sweat breaking out over his forehead and lower back.

  
  
  
  


While he continued his tongue’s ministrations against that tender nook with intent to prepare for access he nudged Hux with a lurid fantasy of his own.  He sent him a vision of how good he would feel lying on the bed with his head trapped between Hux’s lithe thighs so the General could enjoy the eager attention of his tongue as he knelt above him and eased himself down onto the knight’s face.  He would revel in the weight of him, insistent against his nose and mouth, impelling Kylo to pleasure him with sharp strokes of his tongue.  The view would be good for Hux; a vision of Kylo’s broad torso laid out before him; nipples stiff with arousal, hips twitching with need as his own neglected cock pointed skyward.  He imagined his desperation when Hux might lean down to offer a hot mouth to soothe his aching erection-- how Hux would tease with a ghost of a kiss over the head instead, flicking his tongue against the steady drip of pre-come so that Kylo let out a muffled moan that would only serve to rouse his General further. 

He would thrust in vain then, his muscular legs sliding helplessly over the bed, and Hux would only torment his cock with a little pinch to the head before pulling away entirely; a reminder that he would not be permitted his own satisfaction until he had prepped the ass he writhed beneath to Hux’s satisfaction.  He would be held happily captive in those thighs until Hux released him and permitted his cock to sink to the hilt in that tight hole he’d lovingly coaxed open.

Startled by gasp from his partner, Kylo pulled himself out of the reverie and buried his face against Hux’s inner thigh, eager for a response.

  
  


For a moment it was almost too much, the image carried with it the thrum of arousal coming off Kylo as well and it made him dizzy with sensory overload. It was easy to imagine himself writhing on top of Kylo's face, feeling the rub of that perfect nose, the drag of his tongue, his chin digging into the smooth muscle just under his balls. Above Hux would be biting down on his lower lip to keep from crying out, one hand braced on Kylo's chest, the other pulling at his own nipples, looking down at Kylo's thick cock twitching with need. He sent all of this right back to Kylo, hoping it got through, adding with it the desire he would have to take his entire length down his throat until he choked on it, tears spilling down his face, spit slicked fingers rubbing slow and teasing over Kylo's hole as well, both of them driving the other to utter distraction.

The last image of Kylo taking Hux hard and deep had him pounding his fist weakly against the bed, wanting more than anything to feel that powerful body curling over his and to feel his own body stretch to accommodate that intimidating girth.  Wanting to be filled up and claimed completely until he couldn't move, couldn't think.

The affectionate nuzzle against his inner thigh had Hux partially lifting himself up, leaning up on one elbow and looking over a shoulder down at Kylo. It was almost sweet to just see that fluff of black hair and those dark eyes looking back at him playfully, the rest of Kylo's face hidden from view. Hux knew he looked a wreck, hair plastered to his forehead, his face flushed, his eyes glassy and lidded, lips red from where he had bitten at them to stifle his cries.

"Please, let me give you something back...I want to. I've been so selfish and you've been so..." The soft exhales against his inner thigh made Hux shiver, gathering himself to try to speak again. "...Indulgent, so good to me."

 

  
  
Struck momentarily mute by the thought of Hux offering his mouth to him; offering attention to his pleasure, he could only sigh.  Much as he was enjoying himself his interest was piqued.  He had plans for the succulent little clutch he’d given all his focus to; plans that might take the rest of the evening.  But the pull of his arousal led him to crawl up to lie beside Hux and take him gently in his arms again, waiting for him to make the first move.


	4. Show Me How Badly You Want It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> surprise

As soon as Kylo was within reach Hux tangled his fingers in that dark mane again and leaned in for a passionate kiss.  He tasted the essence of himself on the knight’s lips and tongue; devoured Kylo's soft sigh as their legs slipped together. The thick line of heat that nestled in the hollow of a hip throbbed insistently next to his own.  Hux ground against it just to capture Kylo's moan on another kiss, his tongue chasing the balmy musk on Kylo's lips.  Fingertips teased under his partner’s ear, traced down his arm, and down to the dip of his waist.  Two fingers rubbed at the soft skin of his lower back, slotting into the little valley just below as the rest of his hand spread out over the crest of a pert bottom. Lips and tongue teased dusky nipples to pebbled hardness before pressing against each small dark freckle on the way down. Hux’s nose nudged at the dip of his navel, feeling the velvet soft head of Kylo's cock slicked with fluids as it twitched just under his chin.

When he glanced up Hux met an expression so intense that he had to look away quickly, not wanting to be consumed by it just yet.  Tilting his head down, Hux let the thick head rub against his cheek, smearing it with slick before capturing it in his free hand. The scent of Kylo's arousal was intoxicating, the rich spice of it urging Hux to cover himself in it, to get lost in the chemical signature, to give in. He nuzzled Kylo shamelessly there, feeling the iron core of his erection contrasting with the silken texture of his skin and a molten heat that left Hux panting. Lips parted against the shaft, breathing soft over it.  A fingertip sought out the precome welling up at the tip and rubbed it gently.  Kylo's abdominal muscles went taut against Hux's forehead as he pressed the flat of his tongue up against the underside, lapping his way up before taking the head into his mouth with a satisfied hum.

 

Kylo’s breath hitched in his throat as the General made his way down his body.  He let slip a guttural groan, unable to contain his arousal.  The feeling of that soft mouth against his nipples dizzied him.  He pressed eagerly into Hux’s hands as he felt them slipping over his buttocks.  When he realized how far the man intended to go he pushed lightly on his shoulders to encourage him and gazed into Hux’s eyes, lust-sick and breathless.  

The audacity with which Hux rubbed his cheek against his dripping cock forced a strangled cry from him; a mixture of elation and frustration.  However unskilled his partner’s mouth might be he made up for it in boldness.  He squeezed his eyes shut, unable to reign in his hips as Hux used his mouth and one tender finger to pleasure him there.  The approval, the raw satisfaction flowing back at him threatened to undo him.  He felt as though he were all pounding heart and firing nerves; as though he would never have enough of this.

 

Emboldened by Kylo’s reaction, he urged the knight to hook a muscular leg over his shoulder.  As his tongue teased at the slit and beckoned more fluid to bead up he licked it away with a moan, letting the vibrations carry down the length.

 _"Put your hand in my hair,”_ Hux pushed out, hoping Kylo would pick up on that thought.  The hand that was on his shoulder moved up, the touch light and careful as gentle fingers twined in his hair.  Elated by this development, he tried again:

_“You don’t have to be so careful, you can pull…”_

The resulting moan from above had Hux dipping his head lower, taking more length as his hand teased down to the base and slipped through the dark curls there. Smooth skin and trembling muscles met the back of Hux's knuckles as he slid this other hand under the thigh draped over his shoulder.  Fingers tightened in his hair when Hux lost himself in the sensation of Kylo's heavy cock on his tongue.  He immersed himself in the texture, the taste, the scent of him, wanting to imprint it into his brain to call up on lonely nights. Under his tongue he could feel the throb of Kylo's pulse, the shift and swell of the organ itself, the way a tiny droplet spread its flavour into his mouth, the scent rising off of hot skin.

It had been so long since he had done this it was almost shocking that he could elicit such a response.  The knight’s hips trembled as Hux pulled back slow and easy, hollowing his cheeks and sucking hard.  The hand between Kylo's thighs trailed upwards to tease the underside of a warm buttock.

 

 

Kylo cried out, tightening his hand in the General’s hair and tugging a little too hard.

“Sorry,” he whispered, “Sorry….”

With a groan he flexed a muscle in the leg over Hux’s shoulder, wanting to feel that soft touch against, desperate for the climax sure to come.  He knew he was on the large side but the way Hux used his hands and mouth on him, his confidence, his ardor… it was all Ren could do to keep himself from bucking his hips.

He grit his teeth.  “I’m close,” he hissed through his clenched jaw.

  


_"Do it again."_

To have his hair tugged like that sent a thrill through Hux, an ache for more of that possessive touch, a desire to lose control.Another pass of his fingertips along the little crease between ass and thigh made Kylo shiver.  Hux dared a glance up to see Kylo's face twisted in pleasure, his brows creased downwards, eyes screwed shut, lower lip caught between his teeth and then released on a soft cry as Hux tormented the tip with a puff of warm air.

Hux surged down again, lips tight as he pushed the foreskin back, circling the crown with the tip of his tongue before sinking as far as he could go. Tears welled up as his breath was crowded out, his hand meeting his lips at counterpoint. His other hand slid further into the cleft of Kylo’s ass before sweeping down and pressing gently over the perineum, brushing against skin drawn up tight.

" _Go ahead, I want to taste you."_

 

The surge hit him and he lost control, both hands gripping brutally at that red hair and tugging as as every muscle in his body tightened.  The noise that tore from between his teeth might have made him self-conscious if he’d been able to focus on it.  As it was he could only hang on while he spilled himself into Hux’s waiting mouth.  His toes curled and relaxed and only then was he able to loosen the death-grip of his hands on the General’s hair.

Panting, he roughly pulled Hux back against him and covered those wet lips with his own, thrusting his tongue into that startled mouth to lick at the remnants of his ejaculate.  He sucked on his upper lip, reveling in the taste of salt, slightly horrified at his own need and hoping this behavior wouldn’t shock Hux.

He pressed their sweat-slick foreheads together, huffing to catch his breath.Hardly aware of himself he ran his hands more tenderly through that shock of red hair, over that blushing cheek and brushed his thumb against those swollen lips.  He practically panted into the other’s mouth and then struggled to get ahold of himself, groaning at a renewed surge of unbridled want.

“You… you’re a quick learner.”

  


The overpowering hunger in which Kylo devoured Hux's mouth surprised him, given that he was still trying to lick away the sticky white that coated his lips and chin.   Kylo kissed away what Hux couldn't reach.  His own painfully hard cock pressed against Kylo's thigh as they clung to each other in the aftermath.

Hux reached down, needing release as he curled his fingers around himself.  He closed his eyes and hid his face against Kylo's shoulder.

"I need to… it won't take a minute, just..."

 

“As if I would let you,” Kylo growled.  He brushed Hux’s hand away and took that aching cock in his own hand, fastened his lips against Hux’s neck hard enough to bruise and sucked at the skin, leaving a trail of blooming love bites.  His grip was strong but graceful as he worked the delicate organ, fascinated by the differences from his own that his fingers encountered.  Desperate to give Hux the same tender attention he’d received, he gently rolled the foreskin against the head, tracing a slick circle at the tip.

_“Hold on to me”_

He slipped an arm around the other’s back and pulled him close as he felt the General’s tension build under the ministrations of his hand.

_“Let go.  I’m here to catch you.”_

He punctuated the promise with a kiss against the hollow of his neck.

 

Little bursts of heat centered where Kylo sucked blood to the surface of Hux's neck.  He relished the idea that the bruises would linger on his skin for days after and merge into a rainbow of ochre and rust and violet.  Both of Hux's hands came up and sank into Kylo's hair again, unable to get enough of it, needing something to hold on to, his fingers tangling gently as he tipped his head back.  He made a sound of contentment at the feel of Kylo's nose pressing into his throat.

The hand around him was hot and tight and unbearably perfect, almost too good as Kylo found just the right grip and speed effortlessly.  The feel of Kylo pulling him closer still had Hux wrapping his arms around those broad shoulders, one leg coming up to hook loosely around Kylo's hip as he thrust into his fist, pressure building until all he could feel was the rising heat between them.

Hearing those words of comfort and care reverberating in his head sent Hux hurtling over the edge with a broken sob, his body going taut for a moment before unleashing all that pent up tension in thick white ribbons, covering them both with his copious release. His vision greyed out even as his hips still stuttered and rolled.  Hux took deep ragged breaths as every last drop was wrung from his body with a reverent hand, stroking him through the aftershocks until he was too sensitive.

He sagged a little, exhausted, even while his mind felt wide awake; crackling with awareness and self realization. Pale green eyes opened slowly as Hux pulled back to look at Kylo.  His mouth wanted to form words that didn't come.  Kylo clearly noticed and offered a little smile that made Hux laugh softly.

 

Kylo gently licked the fingers of the hand he’d brought Hux to completion with, gazing into his eyes he sucked on the tip of his forefinger.

He kissed Hux quickly on the cheek and then went to the refresher.  A few minutes later he returned with a warm damp washcloth and began to thoroughly clean them both while Hux watched him.

When he finished he stood and stretched languidly, shaking his hair out on the walk back.  He dropped the washcloth in Hux’s sink and stood in the ‘fresher doorway, lit by the soft light above the mirror, eyes roving over Hux’s naked body as he lay on the bed.

After a moment he came back to lie beside him, took him into his arms and wrapped him up tightly.

“Give me a moment” he murmured against that soft red hair.

  


If it was one thing Hux appreciated, it was a well put together body that was kept in top physical condition and when Kylo decided that the doorway was a good place to stand for a breather, Hux took his fill and admired the view with a lazy smile. The realization that Kylo was doing the same to Hux had him stretching out a little and showing off, savoring the attention and unable to look away when Kylo came back to bed.  Hux folded himself into the embrace.  His arm draped over Kylo's back, fingertips making slow passes over warm skin.  Hux's nose pressed against a pectoral as he tucked his head under Kylo's chin.  Against his lips, Hux could feel the steady beat of Kylo's heart.

 

Kylo let himself drift a little and then pulled back to gaze into those lovely green eyes again, a persistent ache in his chest making him want to divulge things, hoping they would be found good.  Admirable.  Reciprocated.  

“I’ve wanted you for long,” he whispered.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Hux asked him, sounding more curious than regretful.

“How could I?  You hated me.”

 

“Still do,” Hux muttered.  He smirked as Kylo pulled back in surprise.  “I hate that you’ve waited until the last possible moment.  This isn’t a very nice way of saying goodbye-- showing me a good time and then taking it away.”

He idly twined his fingers in the knight’s to let him know he wasn’t serious.  Not more than half-serious at any rate.

 

“Better this way,” Kylo murmured, unwittingly picking up on Hux’s thoughts.  “You aren’t the type to get attached and I’m good enough at this but bad at being… dependable.”

He closed his eyes and let himself feel Hux through the force; a bright spot, alive with sensation and as close to bliss as maybe he’d ever been.  To Kylo’s dismay a black spot grew on the horizon as an anticipation of loss welled up in the General’s mind.  He wanted more.  If more would stem the tide of regret at the eventual end of their time together then Kylo would offer him more.  

He tilted Hux’s chin up with a finger, kissed him slowly and with great reverence.

_“You’re mine tonight.  I won’t rest until I’ve had my fill of you.”_

 

The thought that spilled into the kiss had Hux moaning despite himself, reveling in the possessive tone and wanting more.  Badly.  To his surprise Hux grew aroused again at the feel of those soft lips against his, that slick, eager tongue, the jut of that perfect nose nudging against his cheek.  He tilted his hips back a little, not wanting to be presumptuous.

 

 

“Tell me what you want right now and I’ll give it to you,” Kylo murmured against his lover’s lips.

Internally he dared Hux to look away from the ardor in his eyes as he boldly reached down and caressed the other’s half-aroused cock, hoping to coax another round from him.

“... _want you inside me."_ The hand on Kylo's hip tightened.

Kylo let out a low chuckle against Hux’s ear.

_“I’d be inside you right now if I thought you could take it.”_

He had another idea.

_“Close your eyes.  Open your mind.  I’ll give you something to start with.”_

Silence hung between them as Kylo prepared himself to give Hux an image.  He drew the outline for him in soft words spoken into the hands-breadth of space between them, his voice low and husky as he offered the fantasy:

“Imagine waking with your back pressed to my chest in the morning.  I might rouse you by rubbing myself against you; hard and ready to take you all over again.  I might burrow my slick cock between your cheeks, slip it snugly into your thighs, wordlessly begging you to squeeze them together for me.  I’m flush against your hole, seeking that warm spot where I belong inside you.  I’ll torment you by sliding back and forth against it, imploring you to let me in.”

He leaned forward to bite gently at Hux’s lower lip and nibbled on it while he continued in his mind.

_“I’m so desperate for that tight niche and you’re clenching your thighs together to tease me.  My cock throbs in anguish, stuck there in your warmth.  Maybe you’ll keep me there just to hear my soft moans against your ear.  Maybe you’ll force me to come squirming between your thighs before you let me slick you up with my own come.  Would you like that?”_

His playful nips grew into a full-blown kiss as Hux writhed against him, caught in the fantasy.

 

The words held him captive, Hux's jaw going slack at the images that spilled into his head and the caress of words that had his own erection twitching anew. Even as he pulled his hips back, Kylo's hand found him. His cheeks blushed guiltily when he pushed his groin against the touch. There was no hiding from Kylo here, not with their faces close, lush lips moving as Kylo purred his intent.

It was absolutely sinful, the things he was saying-- things Hux wanted with each word that unfolded in his mind.  He imagined it clearly and felt a profound desire ebbing in his blood. As the knight claimed his mouth, Hux gave himself over to a seeking tongue, his own wrapping around it and pulling it in while the verbal debauchery continued soundlessly in his head. So skillful were the words wrought that Hux could almost feel the gentle nudge, the soft press of thick flesh against the sensitive skin of his inner thighs, the slickness and the heat of him.

Hux broke the kiss and gave Kylo a shy grin before turning around in his embrace and pressing his back against the cradle of Kylo's chest.  Here was comfort; the protective arch of the knight’s strong body as Kylo gathered him close.

 

Kylo gladly slipped his arms around Hux from behind; spooning his lithe form and wrapping around it.  He was already hard and he nudged the leaking tip of himself between Hux’s thighs, working it slowly until it slipped in between the tight press.  He thrust his hips harder, biting down on Hux’s shoulder.  They writhed together in a slow, wet grind; the head of Kylo’s cock slipping back against his hole with each press.

_“Describe it to me.  Tell me what you want me to do to you… tell me in detail.”_

 

Hux weakened at the heat of Kylo between his thighs, the drag of velvet skin against the curve of his ass just behind his balls and he lost his focus for a moment.  At least this way Kylo couldn't see the blaze of shame painted all over Hux's face.  Now that he was being put on the spot to admit to desires he found himself with a bad case of performance anxiety.

"What you're doing is..."  

The unhurried slide had Hux groaning softly.  He turned his face into the pillow and let Kylo hear him directly. _"I want to feel your cock right up against me, the whole length of it sliding up and down over my hole, just teasing me, letting me feel everything and driving me insane with the need for it. Want you to grab hold of my ass until it's a tight little pocket for you to slide against, rubbing over me and getting me slick, not even trying to fuck me just yet...  We don't have to go further for a while, I'm patient, willing to pace it out, to let you guide me. You sink your teeth into the meat of my shoulder when you get close, wanting to mark my skin.  I take myself in hand waiting for you to lean in and moan against my ear, and then you pull back and grab my hips, slotting between my thighs and telling me how good it is there, how you want to lick your seed off my thighs after you spill all over them."_

It all came out in a rush, Hux absolutely mortified at how wanton he sounded, one fist pressed to his mouth as his other hand found his own cock.  He stifled a moan as Kylo thrust slowly between his thighs, tormenting Hux mercilessly.

 

Kylo whimpered into the back of Hux’s neck, so excited by his words that he caught himself thrusting even harder against those tight thighs.  He forced himself to slow down and savor the feeling with Hux’s words ringing in his mind, making him breathless.  

He reached down and dug his fingers into Hux’s slippery buttocks, grabbing hold and squeezing to increase the friction there.  

_“I want to paint you on the inside till you’re dripping with my come.  I want to lick the rivulets from between your thighs, lick you till you’re hard again and again.”_

He grunted softly against Hux’s ear as he quickened his pace, feeling dangerously close.  As he neared completion he adjusted himself to thrust lower and slid a finger into the wet crevice of Hux’s backside, tickled the rim of his hole.  

 

It was so easy to lose himself in the heady flow of Kylo's words, feeling them sink into his mind and explode with imagery.  The feel of him rutting between his thighs heightened the sensation. Hux stilled his own hand, using it instead to reach back and grab hold of Kylo's hip, encouraging his thrusts, clenching his thighs and locking his ankles.

 _"Please, want you in me, want to feel you open me up with your mouth, your tongue, fingers… tease me for days, for weeks until all I can think about is you fucking me so hard, until all I have is your name on my tongue."_ The gentle prod of a fingertip against his hole made Hux cry out, his own hips rolling back as Kylo changed his angle.  The shift forced the pad of Kylo's finger ever so slightly into muscle with each thrust between Hux's thighs.

 

 

Kylo lazily traced the little pucker under his finger again as he reached out with his other hand and _pulled_ the small tube of lubricant from the first aid kit nearby.  The feel of Hux bucking back against him wrenched another groan from his lips.  He yanked off the cap with his teeth and removed his finger just long enough to coat it generously.  When he slid it back into position he worked it gently against the loosening muscle.

_“Relax for me.”_

He stilled himself in preparation and then reached out with the force to delicately manipulate Hux’s cock, putting a little friction into it.  It wasn’t as good as the grip of his own hand but he didn’t dare push any harder for fear of hurting him.  The pressure would be it’s own torment, pushing him slowly to the brink without bringing him relief.  Ignoring his own ache he disengaged and moved to position himself down between Hux’s legs where he could admire that cock while he pressed a finger back against him.  After a moment of this he let go of his force grip and slid his mouth around the head, all the while working his finger into Hux up to the first joint.  The sound it produced from the surprised General almost made him laugh.

_“Is it good?  Do you want more?”_

 

Hux couldn't hold back the moan if his life depended on it. The feel of that slick digit against him sent a thrill up his spine and made him grind back. Doing his best to relax, Hux went for deep breaths only to find them stuttering in his throat with each gentle swipe of a fingertip, shocked at how sensitive he was and hoping it wouldn't hurt too much when...

_"Fuck... Ren..."_

Invisible fingers gripped him with a nebulous pressure, not quite there but he could feel the way his cock responded to it, jerking against the sensation and leaking copiously. He wanted to thrust but there was nothing to thrust into and he didn't want to relinquish that teasing fingertip just yet. He gasped as it made another slow pass before nudging ever so slightly. When Kylo shifted and eased Hux onto his back he went willingly, throwing an arm over his burning face and groaning at how he was laid out before those mesmerizing eyes.

Parting his legs in a wordless invitation, Hux raised one knee up and canted it out.  His other hand slid down his body to his thigh, feeling the slickness lingering there and smearing it into his skin. Sneaking a glance down from under his arm, Hux was rewarded with the sight of Kylo looking positively sinful between his thighs, eyes closed as he nuzzled at the edge of coppery hair before Hux felt that fingertip tapping gently at his hole again, rubbing and then pressing.

"Oh..."

The muscle gave way with surprising ease, Hux acclimating to the feel of something in there and finding it pleasant enough to want more. Wet heat surrounded his cock and Hux had to concentrate to keep himself from bucking up, a little whine escaping as Kylo asked for permission.

"Just go slowly... it's so-- ah!"

More of the slick digit slid into him and Hux had to bite down on his lower lip to keep an obscene sound from spilling out.  His hips rocked down to take more of Kylo's finger inside himself.

 

Kylo pulled off his cock and pressed his nose into that small forest of red curls.  He inhaled deeply, enjoying the small thrusts of Hux’s hips, momentarily ignoring his pleading erection in favor of the the tight spot he coveted.  He worked steadily, coaxing the stubborn muscle till he could slide his finger against the small bump inside.  Taking Hux back into his mouth, he ran his tongue around the sensitive head at the same time as his fingers brushed against that node of pleasure.

 

There was no stopping the way Hux's back arched up off the bed, hips grinding down as Kylo stroked that place inside him that made whirling galaxies ignite behind his closed eyes.  He whimpered as both hands flew up to grab the pillow under his head to hang on for dear life. When soft lips descended again, Hux let loose a wail that made him exceptionally glad for soundproofed steel walls, his body reduced to nerve endings and helpless noises. Any discomfort was gone, lost to the sensory overload that had Hux panting out incoherent words, a mix of oaths and curses colouring the air.

There was no order to his thoughts.  Bereft of the words to let Kylo know that this dizzying new form of pleasure was too much, that he wasn't going to last for much longer, he merely abandoned himself to the sensation.  Kylo sank down slowly, lips tight around the shaft, that insistent fingertip pushing just right and Hux's vision whited out. There was a momentary skip in Hux's brain as his body was tuned and readied and primed like a high powered rifle, and all he needed was for Kylo to pull the trigger. When he found his voice again, it was raw with need, his plea gritted out between guttural moans.

“Don't stop… feels incredible..."

 

 

Kylo rapturously worked the cock between his lips as his finger continued to torment that small spot without mercy.

 _“Come for me,”_ he commanded as the pressure built.  Hux was right on the edge.  He pulled off and positioned his face close enough that Hux would feel his breath puffing against the sensitive head.  Kylo’s roving finger pressed insistently against the bundle of nerves inside him, willing him to lose control and finish.

 

 

All it took was that demand, spoken inside of Hux's head with all the authority of a man who was absolutely confident in what he was doing and Hux obeyed, gasping with the sudden shock of Kylo pulling off him. Even with one source of pleasure taken away, the other was so great that it eclipsed any sense of loss.  Hux lifted his head as he was treated to a sight so absolutely sinful he forced his eyes to stay open throughout.

The first shot of pearly white hit Kylo's parted lips and splashed up across a cheek.  Hux thrust up into the tight grip and sent another thick stripe across Kylo's nose, grinding himself down against the finger buried deep inside of him and crying out sharply.  The next few strokes sent droplets down Kylo's chin. Panting and trembling through the aftershocks, Hux watched through half closed eyes as Kylo licked his lips slowly, not breaking their gaze for a moment. Lifting himself up weakly on an elbow, Hux reached down and cupped Kylo's cheek, his thumb rubbing at the fluids dripping down and smearing them into his skin.

 

 _"Lick it off me,"_ Kylo commanded, brushing his lips against Hux’s.   _"Show me how badly you want it."_

 

When Kylo crawled up and gave the order Hux moaned and surged forward, hands fisting into his hair to hold him in place as he dragged his tongue over a sticky cheek. The bitter salt of it made his tongue tingle and he went back for more, licking and swallowing and kissing his way across Kylo's face, lingering to tease the tip of his tongue over that perfect nose, swirling the mess around before devouring it and working his way across to the other cheek, lips parted and breathing hot over wet skin. The kiss was sloppy and eager, crushing their mouths together as Hux indulgently sucked on soft lips.  He dipped down to flick his tongue over the last of it dotting Kylo's chin.

 

 

Kylo closed his eyes and hummed contentedly as that eager tongue played across his face, cleaning him with steady strokes.  He couldn’t remember the last time he’d been so painfully aroused by anything.  He would have Hux do it again and again if he thought they could go another round.

For a moment after they gazed at one another and then Hux went to get another towel, leaving Kylo to stretch out on the bed.  He let Hux clean him this time, enjoying the attention.

 

 

Hux cleared his throat.  “I’d like you to sleep here tonight.”

There was nothing else to say.

 

  
A smile tugged at Kylo’s lips as he reached for the General’s hand.


	5. Don't Hold Back

After having a shower, Kylo watched, feeling superfluous, as Hux changed the bed sheets himself and settled in.

The knight could not remember the last time he’d actually slept in a bed with another person.  It was strangely almost more intimate than what they’d just done.  He didn’t have anything to sleep in so he slipped under the covers naked.  Hux had settled for a pair of pajama bottoms and nothing else.  Kylo turned towards him, unsure of what he should do with his hands.  Did the General want to be left alone to sleep?  He was certain the offer to share a bed was an offer to share more affection but this was new to him.  He propped himself up on his elbow and gazed at his partner, curious.

 

It took Hux a minute to fully accept the fact that Kylo was still in his bed and that he wanted to stay there. They lay side by side facing each other, Hux reaching out a tentative hand to rest on Kylo's waist before moving closer. There was a desire to be close after all that they did, wanting to feel those strong arms around him, to lie against Kylo's solid frame and feel the warmth seep into his skin.

"Hold me?" With a beseeching look, Hux went willingly when an arm wrapped around his shoulders and pulled him in. With his face pressed against Kylo's shoulder he closed his eyes, certain that this was the best night of his life.

 

Kylo slipped his arms around him eagerly, happy to offer that comfort.  It was new but not unpleasant.  He found himself wanting to run his fingers through Hux’s hair again; wanting to rub his back.  Giving in to those whims seemed to gratify him.  He could still hear Hux’s thoughts, though he tried not to listen.  They were jumbled and maybe a little uncharacteristic of the buttoned-up General whose surface thoughts were occasionally projected in his direction-- not unpleasant but overwhelming.

“I don’t always sleep well,” Kylo confessed after a moment.  “I’m sorry if I wake you.”

 

"It's okay. If you need anything, let me know?" Hux pressed himself even closer, their legs tangling together.  His hand moving lower to rest on Kylo's lower back, stroking little patterns there. Laying there in comfortable silence, Hux could feel little ripples and twinges going through his body, new muscles brought to life and worked over in the best way. He loathed to drift off, wanting to cling to wakefulness just to savor this moment a little longer.

 

“I just don’t want to alarm you,” Kylo said after a moment.  “I'm accustomed to sleeping alone.”  He pushed his face into Hux’s neck, letting himself be lulled into a state of comfort by those gentle hands.  This was not the way these things were supposed to go.  He should have said goodnight.  He could have done it nicely, left him wanting a little, left him something to remember him by.  Gods knew he’d be wanting a little but he couldn’t think about that now.  

_“Why am I still here?”_

Horrified, he realized he’d asked that out loud in his mind and Hux could probably still hear it.

 

Hux's eyes blinked open and he pulled back slightly, a thread of worry tightening his stomach as he heard the unimpeded thought. It didn't sound intentional, but their link was still strong enough that Hux picked up this free-floating thought and he wasn't sure what to make of it. "I'm hoping you're still here because you want to be, but if you'd be more comfortable in your own quarters, you aren't under any obligation to stay."

 

“I’m sorry,” Kylo mumbled, pulling Hux close again.  “I’m just worried you might regret letting me stay the night.”

 

"No, no don't ever think that." Hux let himself be folded back into Kylo's embrace, speaking quietly against his skin. "I don't regret any of this. It's just that I've never had anything like this before and I don't know what to make of it. I don't know what to say or do but whatever we're doing now feels right so just-- stay with me?" Now Hux was afraid to look into those eyes, his forehead pressing into Kylo's shoulder again, hating his neediness and knowing that hiding it was probably futile with a mind-reader.

 

“Okay.”  Kylo placed an affectionate hand on the back of his neck, rubbed it with his thumb.  He could sleep here.  Maybe he wouldn’t dream if he had someone next to him.  Maybe it would be enough.

 

The touch was small but reassuring as Hux smiled against warm skin, his own fingertips making lazy passes over Kylo's back. Sleep hovered at the edges of his consciousness and he sent a final, half formed thought to Kylo, one that let him know that Hux wished this could be more than a one time thing.  Kylo was welcome in his bed and to stay the night and that the offer stood indefinitely if they were granted any more time together.  Without needing a response, or perhaps letting Kylo think it over before giving one, Hux let himself sink into sleep with the feeling of being well and truly content for the first time in his life.

 

***

 

Kylo woke to the sound of soft snoring and found himself pinned beneath Hux’s warm body.  He seemed to have grown heavier overnight and Kylo had to push at him a little to get him to roll onto his back.  The knight crawled atop him and peered at his barely closed eyes, his slack mouth and messy hair.  Unable to help himself, he kissed the spot just below his ear and continued along the jawline as Hux shifted and groaned beneath him.

 

There was a shift in gravity and Hux felt himself being rolled onto his back.  He woke enough to realize that he wasn't alone and to his pleasure, Kylo was still there and kissing him. Peeking through slitted eyes, Hux hummed happily as generous lips skimmed just under his ear, nuzzling him there and then moving down to mouth at his jaw, his pulse point, nipping lightly and making Hux moan. Of all the ways he could possibly wake up, this was by far the best one yet. One hand lifted and sank into Kylo's hair, a lazy scritch more than anything else, and to enjoy the feel of mussed locks under his palm.

"Good morning. I trust you slept well?" The question ended in a throaty purr as Kylo devoted his mouth to him, Hux's body responding to the light, tender kisses. His other hand slid down Kylo's back, pulling him closer, encouraging him to press his weight down.

 

“Amazingly well,” Kylo agreed with an easy grin.  “Better than I imagined I might.”

“How much time do we have?”

 

“Enough time to try for the real thing.”  Hux gazed at him steadily.  “I prepared myself earlier this morning.  This might be the last chance I get.”

He responded to the look of marked surprise on Kylo’s face by catching his mouth in a long, slow kiss.

 

Aroused beyond measure and flushed by the intensity of the kiss.  Kylo grabbed the bottle of lubricant off the bedside table and coated a finger in it.  With a marked tenderness he ran his finger around Hux’s tight rim and then prodded softly, coaxing it to open for him.

He leaned in for another kiss, a painstakingly gentle one as his tongue sought solace in Hux’s mouth; trying to express in the languid movements of his lips how he would take his time to pleasure him.  There would be no hurry.  His finger slipped in to the first joint and he wiggled it a little as he nibbled Hux’s full lower lip.

_“I won’t rush you.  I want you to enjoy this as much as I do.  This is the hardest part.”_

He pushed in deeper, working himself down the knuckle and made the smallest noise of pleasure when Hux’s body opened beneath his touch.  As Hux’s breathing changed Kylo offered him a knowing smile.

 

The smile had him wanting to hide his furiously blushing face and chest, but Hux let his partner see it this time, knowing that Kylo enjoyed it.  A soft moan escaped him when Hux felt the slick push against his skin, Kylo's seeking finger pushing past muscle and sinking in.

A gentle nudge against the nerve cluster inside of him had Hux lifting his hips and sinking down further on the invading digit, begging with his body for more. Relaxing further, Hux moaned long and loud when his body was worked so effortlessly, one hand reaching down and grasping at Kylo's erection, wanting to give him pleasure as well.  The press and slide was firmer this time. Hux rolled his hips and gasped against Kylo's cheek.

 

Spurned on by the sight of his partner blushing Kylo could only chuckle as he leaned in to taste his lips again.

_“I’m desperate for you, General.”_

He shuddered as Hux found his painfully hard cock and played with it and his eyelids fluttered helplessly at the touch.  

Kylo slipped a second finger inside and began to work in quick strokes, yearning for the feeling of that tight entrance gripping his cock instead.  He continued pressing at that small bundle of nerves inside him, wanting to give him a taste of what was to come.  As Hux writhed on his fingers he leaned in to find his pulse point with eager lips and pressed a hot mouth there, trailing kisses against his neck and driving Hux to distraction even as he widened for Kylo’s insistent fingers.

“Do you want to try?” he managed to gasp against Hux’s bare freckled shoulder.  “I’ll stop if it hurts… I think you’re almost ready.”

 

All Hux could do was nod, aching to be filled up completely and surrounded by strong arms,

_"I want you.  I’m not afraid of a little pain. Sometimes I like it."_

As he spoke the words into Kylo's mind, he sent an image of a night alone, teasing himself with little touches along his belly, fingers pulling on rosy nipples until they were puffy and tender, the hand on his cock squeezing tight and giving himself a little twist on the upstroke, a finger pressed deep inside himself, the slight edge of pain making him moan every time before getting himself off with rough thrusts.

The blush swept down his chest as Kylo looked at him with yearning.  Hux rubbed his thumb over the sticky head of Kylo's cock just to watch his face contort in pleasure. _"Please… ready for you."_

 

The images from Hux only made him more fervent.  He pulled his fingers out and slicked himself up with lubricant, slowly pumping his rigid length while Hux watched.  As he positioned himself he placed his dry hand beneath Hux’s neck, cradling him there as the General lay back on the bed..

“Let me know if I’m going too fast.”

He pushed the head gently against that tender opening and prodded as though begging admission.  At the same time he urged Hux’s slender legs up higher on his hip.  As he slid in a few centimeters he gasped at the fierce sensation.

_“You’re so tight.”_

Kylo steadied himself, fighting the urge to push any harder.  He reluctantly slid out and applied another coat of lube before sinking in a little slower this time… and a little deeper.

 _“Is that good?”_  He caressed the side of Hux’s neck idly with a thumb and pushed a little further.  “ _I can stop if it’s painful.  Tell me what you need.”_

 

Throwing his arm over his face to hide the wince, Hux bit back a cry as he tried to stay as relaxed as possible. It hurt, there was no way around it. This was nothing like his slender, seeking fingers, nothing like Kylo's thicker digits or his wickedly sweet tongue. Hux was not as ready as he thought he was, but he wanted it more than anything else, wanted to let Kylo have this pleasure, wanted to be filled up and claimed.

Ragged breaths tore from Hux's throat as he felt Kylo nudge against tight muscle again, more lube easing the next push as his body opened up under the pressure.

_"It's good, you're good… I just have to relax, that's all."_

Tightening his legs around Kylo's hips, Hux arched up against him, trying to work more of that thick cock into his body and crying out this time.  The swollen head slotted into him, making them both moan. Sweat beaded up on Hux's forehead, the hollow of his throat. Both of his hands reached for Kylo's shoulders to cling to. Wide green eyes searched Kylo's face and saw bliss there.  Hux leaned into the gentle hand at his neck. _"Don't stop, I want this."_

 

Kylo eased back and pulled out again, fearful of the pain he might be causing.  He soothed his partner with a kiss.

“I’m going to try again… slower this time.  I can’t bear to hurt you.  This shouldn’t be painful.  Try to relax and I’ll take care of you, I promise.”

With a long exhale he coated himself a third time and then pushed into the newly widened hole, easing in at the slowest pace he could manage.  This time he slipped his hand out from beneath Hux and used his thumb to trace a teasing circle around the head of his flagging cock, edging the tip of his finger just under the foreskin.  He hoped to distract his partner with that small pleasure as he soldiered on, his muscles tensing almost in sympathy with Hux’s.  

By the time he’d worked his way halfway down the shaft he was slack-jawed with arousal and had to steady himself to keep from pushing the rest of the way in.  He continued to run a loving thumb over the head, promising him all the sweet affection in the world as he continued to push.

 _“You okay?”_ He gazed into those beautiful eyes, searching them.  A huff of a laugh broke from him at the Hux’s glazed-over expression-- that skittering awkward laugh he hated anyone to hear; throaty and juvenile.  He hoped Hux wouldn’t think he was being mocked.

_“Am I hurting you?”_

 

Hux was in a daze, his body accepting the little twinges of pain in order to enjoy the overwhelming pleasure that it promised later on.  The knight filled him up so carefully, so slowly that he could feel Kylo's pulse inside of him.  His body shuddered as nerve endings came to life, fired up with these new sensations that had Hux panting softly against a broad shoulder. The tease of a fingertip slipping under his foreskin coaxed a guttural moan from him, his cock returning to the full stiffness it had lost from the initial pain.

One hand lifted and tousled lazily into Kylo's hair as Hux grinned up at him.

 _"I'm okay. I'm getting used to it.  It feels good so don't stop or I'll have to push you down and ride you."_ Biting down on his lower lip and giving Kylo a playful look, Hux rolled his hips up sharply, sinking Kylo further into him, the wet head of his cock nudging up against Kylo's abdomen.

 

Kylo shuddered at the surge of heat as he pushed in deeper, Hux’s threat a guilty fantasy hanging over his head.   _Later._  

His breathing came in rough gasps as the sensation fired off another electric wave of pleasure that shook his body.  After an adjustment he slipped both arms around Hux and allowed himself to settle until their chests nearly touched.  Hux took shallow breaths as he adjusted and Kylo placed a hand against his cheek.

“I’m going to help you relax into this.  Open your mind.  This will feel strange… intimate.  I’ll stop if it’s too much.”

He closed his eyes and let a small offering of peace and relaxation drift into the General’s consciousness.  The other’s breathing came more naturally as the force bond gave him a greater measure of comfort and control, loosening tight muscles and letting Kylo slip inside him in his entirety.  Those muscles would ache the next day but Hux could take his pleasure from it now.

 

It was more than just the passing of words and thoughts, this link was deeper and Hux felt disorientated for a moment when more of Kylo’s mind spilled over into his. This went further than just surface thoughts.  It was like a steady flow of input, Kylo’s mind humming with excess energy that Hux picked up and let infuse through his consciousness. Keeping his eyes shut, Hux concentrated on relaxing, letting the bond solidify as he welcomed it, feeling the contrails of thought and touch alight through his being. Without even being fully aware of what was happening, Hux noticed the current of energy flowing through his muscles, feeling them go soft and receptive. Pain withdrew and was replaced with a deluge of pleasure, his body gathering itself again and chasing after more. A roll of his hips had nerves firing off from head to toe, hesitation gone once Hux realized he could give in to the act completely.

 

Kylo sighed as his own mind flooded fully with Hux’s arousal.  He tried to shut out his stream of consciousness but his thoughts spilled helplessly against his partner as he began to rock his hips, engaging him in a deep kiss.

_don’t want to hurt you don’t want to hurt you okay you okay is this okay are you okay are you okay_

He reached a hand back and wrapped it around one of the General’s slender thighs, trailing his fingers along the inside of it as he built momentum.

_Good that feels good so good so good tell me that feels good for you Hux look me in the eyes likethatlikethatlikethatlikethat like that oh Freckle justlikethat just like that_

That tight passage gripped him for dear life, urging him to thrust.  His kisses grew breathless.

 _“Sorry,”_ he managed coherently, humiliated at the endearment that had slipped out.  

 

What surprised Hux the most was how clear Kylo’s thoughts were now, a run-on line of thought that Hux picked up on, all of his worry and concern, his overwhelming arousal and unspoken bliss to be Hux’s very first, the ache of yearning for something more than just this one time. It was the desperate demand for Hux to open his eyes that had him complying, pale ice green almost blotted out by black pupils met the dark gaze of the knight above him, and there was an intensity there that left Hux breathless.

_don’t hold back I’m okay I’m fine don’t hold back_

Heat skittered across Hux's skin as he felt himself settle into the cradle of Kylo's hips, his body taking all that was given to him eagerly. They stayed like that for a while, just to feel each other, to savor the moment, Hux burning it into his memory for the rest of his days. A wave of affection accompanied the first thrust, Hux losing himself in the kiss and clinging tight, legs locked around slowly thrusting hips. Tossing his head back, Hux let out a shaky laugh that turned into a soft groan as fingers teased along his inner thigh.  He let his knee fall outwards to encourage more.

Kylo felt so big, so hot inside of him.  Hux's passage clenched around the intrusion, getting used to the glide and fullness. When he began to meet each push with a grind of his hips, Hux found the rhythm and it sent another jolt of pleasure through him.

He pulled Kylo in closer until his cock dragged along taut muscles, the friction sending tendrils of pressure building inside of him.

_harderpleaseharder_

The next thrust delivered a full force hit to his prostate, Hux pressed a wet moan against Kylo’s mouth as his fingers dug into broad shoulders.

 

The knight began to thrust in earnest, working every well-honed muscle in his hips and core with the sole purpose of pushing Hux up to the edge but not quite over.  He snatched at his mouth with clumsy kisses, grinning when they missed in their shared ardor.  The fingers brushing against that tender thigh grew more insistent in their teasing, almost tickling the sensitive skin.  Kylo could feel Hux’s arousal building, shared it with him as he pushed out his own in hopes of Hux enjoying that too.

He angled for that sweet spot just inside, gratified as Hux dug his nails into his shoulders, cried his name.  He leaned in to clamp down on that delicate freckled shoulder before him with his teeth, sucking and nibbling the spot in hopes of leaving a mark.  His buttocks clenched and tightened as he pounded into Hux with a merciless zeal that left the smaller man clinging to him.

With an embarrassingly loud groan he climaxed and nearly collapsed atop him, panting hard.

 _don’t touch yourself yet don’t touch when I pull out that’s_ mine _to touch want to savor you_

He rolled off, trembling, and automatically reduced the intensity of their bond, not wanting to overwhelm.  It was dangerous to get too close for too long.  It could make it harder for both of them.

_“Get up when you’re ready.  Sit on my mouth, facing my feet.  Don’t you dare be gentle.”_

 

The heat that flooded into Hux sent a shiver along his entire body, ripples of overwhelming pleasure projected right into him from the man thrusting deep inside him and looking absolutely divine in his release. When Kylo stilled, Hux reached up and slipped his fingers through the sweat sliding down Kylo's face, his thumb brushing gently under an eye. His own cock was achingly hard, a hair trigger from coming himself.

When Kylo gave the command and disengaged, Hux had to keep himself from clutching at him, wanting him close again. The next command was met with a strangled sound, Hux turning to fix Kylo with a quizzical stare. It seemed an odd position to get finished off by Kylo's mouth.

"Are you asking me to..?" Hux sent the image into Kylo's mind along with the question. _"Is this what you mean?"_

 

Kylo couldn’t help the burst of laughter that erupted from his throat, low and easy.

“No, though we can try that later.  You’d need to adjust the position but right now I’m asking you sit on me so I can… ”

He swallowed and sent a very specific image.  One of his tongue buried deep in that gaping hole so he could savor the taste of his own ejaculate.  

_“Let me touch you while I lick you clean.”_

 

Hux could feel his jaw go slack as embarrassment and anticipation collided in a messy heap of incoherent thoughts. His cock throbbed at the image even as his stomach clenched at the thought of Kylo doing that to him. It was too much, but he wanted it. Impetus was given form by the thick bead of precome leaking from his cock as filthy words were whispered into his mind, Hux's limbs moving in slow motion as he turned around and felt the full body blush heat his skin. As he lined his body up on top of Kylo's on all fours, Hux leaned down and nuzzled in the musky trail of hair leading down to Kylo's quiescent cock, breathing him in and pressing kisses along his hip. With his knees on either side of Kylo's head, Hux lowered himself slowly until he could feel the puffs of breath against his thigh, his cock twitching.

"Guide me where you need me. I don't want to-- ah!" Just as he was trying to shift into position, Hux could feel a thin trickle of come slip down his thigh.  His burning face pressed against the hollow of Kylo's hip as he groaned an apology.

 

 

Kylo’s hip jerked a little at the soft kisses and he sighed at the gorgeous view of Hux’s tempting and thoroughly blushing buttocks hovering over his face.  He leaned up to lick the bead of come that had escaped down Hux’s thigh, savoring it as his rough tongue lapped at the soft flesh.  With a satisfied grunt he pulled Hux down onto his face and pushed him forward a little to get the angle he wanted.  Now that perfect hole pressed flush against his mouth and he lapped eagerly at the salty taste of his own come leaking from Hux’s well-fucked entrance.  The once tight clutch had opened enough that he could easily slip his tongue in and roll it against the most sensitive parts inside.  

He let his big nose rub lazily against the sweat-slick crevice of Hux’s perfect ass; enjoying the musky scent of him, the heady aroma of recent sex.  With a quiver of fresh arousal he pushed that feeling at Hux, wanting desperately for him to know how good it was for him; that he loved to be held fast under that perfect blushing bottom with his face tucked in tight against Hux’s dripping opening so the could lose himself in the smell and taste of him.  Kylo wriggled a little, lapping to get every drop that slid from his entrance towards his seeking tongue.  As he felt Hux relax around him he wrestled an arm out and reached for his partner’s erection.  His fingers closed loosely around it as he licked and sucked, meaning to tease until he could focus his full attention on that sorely neglected cock.

 

With a reedy sigh, Hux pressed his face into the nest of dark curls and tried to keep his hips still, tried to keep from pushing back against the drag of a tongue, the press of Kylo's nose. His jaw went slack at the nudge against his rim, short harsh breaths against Kylo's rousing cock.  When the blunt tip of a seeking tongue slid in with far too much ease Hux's toes curled into the sheets. Slick passes along the inner walls had him keening.  It was filthy and hot and Hux couldn't control the sounds he was making at this point, not when Kylo was lapping at his own release out of Hux's puffy, oversensitive entrance.

The drag and prod of Kylo's tongue and the press of his nose had Hux aching to grind down, wanting more but careful not to hurt him. When a hand closed around his cock, Hux wailed and his hips jerked forward into it, his forehead pressed into the cradle of Kylo's hip as he huffed little breaths against musky skin. Against his cheek, Hux could feel Kylo's erection pulsing to life again. He watched with hooded eyes at the fact that the knight was getting off on doing this and nuzzled against it, encouraging it to swell further as teasing fingers dipped down to palm at his balls and rub the muscle below.

_"I can feel your tongue inside.  I could come like this."_

 

 _“Don’t you dare.”_ Kylo gave the aching cock in his hand a squeeze.   _“Not until I permit it.”_

But he couldn’t keep his own hips from straining against the way his partner nuzzled his fresh erection; the gentle fingers prodding him.  

 _“Oh gods, use me,”_ he pleaded, picking up Hux’s desire to grind against his face, _“You’re so light, I can take it.  Take every filthy desire in that body out on me… I’m begging you… want to be enveloped by you, to drown in you.”_ He pressed his tongue into that slick hole and licked as if his life depended on it, reveled in the taste of his inner sweetness, pushed his nose deeper between those burning cheeks.

He gave Hux’s cock another playful tug, running his thumb under the base with the knowledge that it would only spurn him on.

 

Not being able to come until he had permission sent a clear signal straight to Hux's cock where it twitched hard in the hand that stroked it far too gently. The choked off sob reverberated against the base of Kylo’s cock and a bead of fluid welled up at the tip like an offering. Hux lapped it away as his fingertips sank lower to rub tentatively over the tight furl.  And then came the tumult of words and thoughts barreling headlong into Hux, Kylo begging for the very thing Hux was trying to be careful of, keeping his body elevated out of consideration. The intensity of it was dizzying.  The nudge of that perfect nose just above where Kylo's seeking tongue was buried in deep made Hux moan, his hips rolling back and slotting Kylo's tongue deeper.

 _"I can't stand it, please..."_ Another shift of his hips and Hux could feel the subtle chafe of teeth,  Pulling himself up slightly until only the teasing tip of a tongue was pressed inside his hole, Hux rolled his hips back down again, feeling Kylo's hand squeeze his cock a little tighter.  He cried out.

 

With a steady hand Kylo jerked the tormented cock in his grip as he lapped at Hux’s entrance with renewed fervor.  He tugged until the build of pressure grew unbearable for Hux.

_"Now."_

He felt a hot splatter against his chest and then a swell of satisfaction at the tingling sensation that overwhelmed through their bond.  Kylo eased the motions of his tongue, wanting to soothe the General through his orgasm while still offering him that gentle pleasure.  His mouth ached but he pressed on, delighted with the reactions Hux’s trembling release had provoked.

 

Losing control of himself wasn't normal for Hux, not even on a bad day, but with Kylo it was becoming a habit. Chasing his own pleasure and riding Kylo's face had Hux's orgasm crashing over him with a hot intensity.

Even after his release, Kylo continued to tease and lick.

 _"Too much... it feels so good though..."_ Hux lifted his hips up and laughed softly as Kylo's hand kept him in place, sweet kisses still peppering his abused rim. "Mmm, I need to lie down, my legs are going to give out." He could feel Kylo sigh against him, his hand relenting and allowing Hux to roll over onto his back, panting up at the ceiling.

 

“I think,” Kylo said after they lay on their backs for a long moment, “I need another shower.”

He sat up, shook out his hair, and headed for the ‘fresher.  As soon as he’d turned the water on a thought occurred to him

“Are you coming?” he called back

 

The question made Hux smile. "I was going to wait until you were done, unless you...?"

Kylo peered around the entrance with an expectant look on his face-- one that Hux was incapable of refusing.

“I’ll be right there.”

 


	6. Where The Night Leads Us

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We would like to thank everyone for their wonderful comments and as we've put up each chapter. Love to you all!

Hux felt quickly cooling water drip down his overheated skin as time stood still from the moment Kylo climbed onto the bed on all fours and propped himself up on the pillow.   His upper body pressed down into the soft mattress, long legs parted just enough for Hux to see that perfect little furl waiting to be taken.

There wasn't much that intimidated the General.  He'd seen and done things most people could only dream about, but this had him wondering if he wasn't overstepping his capabilities. Only yesterday Hux was effectively a virgin and now Kylo Ren was offering himself up like a sumptuous feast-- Hux's mouth watered at the sight of him.

Kylo had confided in him, as they enjoyed a hot shower together, that he wouldn’t mind a bit of reciprocation of certain activities.  It seemed like a reasonable thing for them to do, just unexpected given Hux's inexperience.  In the intimacy of the moment he found himself agreeing to do exactly that, despite this fear of falling short.  Though he would have agreed to almost anything as he pressed against Kylo’s inviting heat while they stood under the nozzle; Kylo soaping up his shoulders and back and slipping an arm around Hux to tug playfully at his cock.

Now each step took him closer to the bed until his knee hit the edge.  He climbed up to kneel between Kylo's thighs, his hands shaking slightly as he caressed clean skin, bowing over the long line of his body to press a kiss between his shoulder blades.

"You're beautiful,” he whispered against the spot.

Kissing his way down Kylo's back, Hux let his lips and tongue trail over the bumps of his spine, hands outlining hips, rounding his backside and letting just the edge of his fingernails brush the insides of his thighs. Nuzzling into the soft skin at the top of the cleft, Hux breathed out slow and warm, lips parted, tongue darting out to tease.

  


Kylo squirmed at the delectable sensation of Hux’s fingertips against his skin, flexing and clenching his muscular buttocks; showing off a little.  He wanted to feel that generous tongue against his most sensitive spot.

He sighed and pressed his face against the mattress at the gentle touch of Hux’s tongue.  His hips flinched a little of their own accord, desperate for contact.

 

 

Thumbs pressed into the muscles of Kylo's backside, a massage, light and steady to relax him even more.  Hux's lips parted as he licked his way down the center, not dipping in between just yet but keeping to the divide and feeling Kylo tremble slightly. Fingernails dragged lower, gently down to the backs of his thighs and then up again, thumbs parting firm globes and letting a huff of warm air glance over tight muscle. Hux heard a moan stifled by the mattress and grinned.  He kissed his way towards his goal, slow licks everywhere but where Kylo wanted him the most, a gentle bite to a cheek, a lick just above.  With a hungry moan of his own, Hux pressed the flat of his tongue directly against hot skin, dragging it slowly upwards and leaving a wet trail. The feel of Kylo’s hole trying to clench around nothing was fascinating.  Hux lapped at him again and again; steady, teasing licks until Kylo squirmed and his toes curled against the sheets.

It was heady having this sort of effect on the powerful knight and he enjoyed every little whimper and moan, every shiver and twitch. This time he pressed the tip of his tongue against the knot of muscle, playful flicks before dipping slowly inside until his lips were pressed tight to hot skin.

  


Kylo let out of muffled cry against the mattress as he was tortured by Hux’s devastating tongue.  No one had ever treated this act so tenderly with him.  He ground his hips slowly into the pillow beneath him as Hux drew out his teasing; offering him bites and licks and kisses all over his vulnerable backside until he finally found the spot begging for his attention.

When that hot tongue found it’s way inside him he cried out again.  The feel of being kissed so fully there aroused him completely.  His hard cock pressed hot against his belly.  He feared he might come just from the sweet sensation.

Hux’s tongue worked him with a slow drag back and forth and he writhed on it; powerless against the onslaught.  He grew aware that he was panting.  His legs had gone rigid with the tension of an impending orgasm.  The feeling built but satisfaction remained just out of reach until he _suffered,_ rutting shamelessly into the pillow as he clenched around Hux’s tongue; wanting desperately to be pushed over the crest.   

 

 

Hux could feel the tension in Kylo's body, the tremors just under his skin, the way he was thrusting against the pillow and grinding back against Hux's mouth.

_"You're close, aren't you? You could come just from me doing this to you? So sensitive here… maybe I should let you."_

With a slow, steady thrust, Hux pressed deep inside and flexed his tongue to stiffen it up, fucking Kylo with it until he could hear him panting and moaning.  The thoughts projected into Hux’s mind were a jumble of pleasure and adoration and encouragement. Pulling Kylo open even further, Hux fucked deep into him, moaning at the feeling of those firm cheeks grinding back against him, the heady musk making his own cock ache with want.

_“Go on.  Touch yourself.  Come for me.”_

  


Kylo didn’t even have to.  Hux’s words sent him over the edge and he spilled himself gracelessly into the pillow as his hips jerked without inhibition.  It would have been deeply embarrassing if he’d stopped to think about it but the release was too good to focus on anything else.  

 _“No one’s ever…I’ve never…”_  his thoughts trailed off in the foggy afterglow.  He hoped Hux would understand.  No one else had ever given him this gift; a climax from their mouth on that sensitive spot alone.

 _“Don’t stop_ ,” he begged, trying to get his desire across to Hux that even though he was finished and sensitive he still wanted to be kissed and nuzzled there on the comedown; wanted that generous mouth loving all his favorite spots.

  


Surprised that came untouched, Hux basked in the pleasure of Kylo's release, lapping and licking him through it, and sending his own pleasure in the act. To know that this was Kylo's first time at something and that Hux was the one to give it to him made him feel warm and accomplished.

 _"Not about to stop..."_ His hands kneaded gently over firm cheeks, keeping Kylo opened up for his ministrations.  Saliva dripped down his chin, slicking Kylo's inner thighs, making each pass slippery and peppered with obscene noises. Hux's own cock throbbed between his thighs, aching to be sheathed in that tight, clenching heat, but enjoying what he was currently doing far too much to stop just yet.

  


_“I want you inside me.”_

Kylo pushed back eagerly against Hux’s tongue, still aching for it but wanting a new feeling there.  Now that he’d been opened so spectacularly and had a moment to recover he wanted to take advantage.

_“Grab the bottle from beside the bed.  Slick yourself up and you won’t hurt me.  Just go slow.”_

He longed to feel that much beloved organ within him; filling him as Hux moaned into his back.  There was nothing like the exquisite heat of the nook that would clench him tight as he slipped inside.  Kylo wanted to give that to him.

He re-positioned himself and let his knees slip apart a little.  He’d gone soft again but was certain that Hux would remedy that.  Especially if he took his time.

  


With the lube in hand, Hux couldn't help but watch as Kylo shifted up on his knees a little higher, the sight of that long, leanly muscled body moving with languid ease, his cleft spit slick and glistening, his little pink hole slightly puffy and even more inviting. He covered two fingers in the gel before he rubbed them over wet skin, pushing gently and making Hux marvel at how easily they sank inside.  He delighted in the pull of those muscles, the squeeze around his fingers. With a soft nudge, Hux found the firm cluster of nerves that had Kylo cursing softly against the sheets, another push against it had his hips rolling back.

The next slow thrust had Hux slipping a third finger inside.  Kylo gasped and bucked back a little harder, pleading for more. Slipping his fingers out slowly, Hux rose to comply.  He slicked his cock thoroughly and lined up, pressing the length against Kylo's backside and just sliding it up and down over his clenching hole. The tease was too much for both of them, Hux moaning as he pressed little kisses between Kylo's shoulder blades, gripped his slim hips.  The head of his cock pushed at the tight furl, easing slowly in Kylo’s velvet heat enveloped him.

Hux had to pause, the feeling so overwhelming that he would have gone off in only a few thrusts if he'd continued.

_"Sorry… you just feel so good.  You're so hot inside._

Once he got his bearings back, Hux sank in further until he could feel Kylo's ass nestled into the curve of his pelvis.  A barely audible sob broke across Kylo's skin when Hux pressed his forehead to that broad back.

  


When the head of Hux’s cock brushed tauntingly against his opening he sprang to life again, hard and hot and aching for it.  The feel of Hux inside him was almost overwhelming; not just the sweet stretch of his muscles but the emotions coming off the General as he slid all the way in.  Kylo let out an utterly undignified noise of contentment as he took Hux in his entirety and clenched a little, amplifying the sensation for both of them.  

 _“Touch me,”_  he begged, wanting to feel Hux wrapped around him as he began to thrust, wanting that warm body pressing against his.  

  


Arms wrapped tight around Kylo instantly and Hux pressed his cheek to his partner's back.  It was overwhelming, almost too much sensation to process.  He longed to memorize every aspect of this moment and call it up when they were apart.

Clinging tightly to Kylo, Hux let his hips roll back slightly and push inside, turning his face to muffle a moan against warm skin. The feel of internal muscles gripping him made him ache to thrust harder. The rhythm grew steady and Hux leaned into it, his hands smoothing down Kylo's back, finger tips splayed out to feel those little raised freckles, ribs, muscle, skin. They followed the contours of Kylo's waist, the flare of his hips, the round curve of his ass, thumbs pulling cheeks apart to watch himself slide in and out; groaning at the sight of pink skin stretching around his girth.

  


The knight couldn’t help but let out a husky laugh at Hux’s own ardor; there was no cruelty in it, it was simply the only reaction he could manage in his current state-- the only one that fit.

He whimpered a little as Hux leaned back to explore him with his hands.  He didn’t know if he could come again so quickly but if he hadn’t been spent the emotions Hux was pushing at him would have done the trick.  The thought of himself as an object to be worshipped; adored by those gentle fingers and appreciated with those beautiful eyes made him hot all over.

He sent a image to Hux almost tentatively, those same fingers curled around his heavy cock, stroking him even while Hux thrust into him.  He tried to phrase it as a request but it came out as a desperate need.

 

 

_"Naughty thing, are you hard again so soon? I wish I could see your face."_

Hux draped himself across Kylo's back again.  Stretching out, he nuzzled at his nape and worried at the skin there with his teeth. One hand steadied Kylo's hip while the other slid around and found him hard and dripping, sensitive to Hux's gentle touch.  A fingertip rubbed at the slit and Kylo's hips stuttered back against Hux's slow, deep thrusts.

_"Are you wanting more? Tell me what you need and I'll give it to you. Guide me. I want to be perfect for you."_

The images were almost too fast, too many at once.  Hux laughed softly into the thick spill of hair, closing his eyes at the feel of it on his face. Pulling back almost all the way, Hux wrapped his hand tight around Kylo and thrust in hard enough to jolt them forward, a strangled moan leaving Hux's throat.

  


He was going to die here.  Hux would kill him with his sweet talk and his hungry thrusts; his teasing fingers against his sore cock.

_“Fuck me harder.  Tug me.  Don’t be gentle.”_

Any attempts at having the upper hand in this had been dashed when Hux picked up his pace, gripping Kylo in hand as he pounded against him.

“Please,” he managed to gasp, undone by the sensation.

He wanted that mouth on his back, biting him, punishing his neck with rough kisses.  This was the Hux he’d hoped to see; not tentative but fierce and in control.

_“Please just fuck me like you’ll never have it again.”_

He cried out as he vainly attempted to push his dripping cock into Hux’s hand.

  


Part of Hux couldn't stand the idea of hurting Kylo.  It went against everything he had come to enjoy about being with the man.  But the words and thoughts and emotions the knight poured into him had Hux gasping for air, feeling the razor edge of lust, and crying out when white hot pleasure coursed through his veins as Kylo _demanded_ with his body.

The teeth grazing at Kylo’s neck turned sharp, fingers gripping almost too tight, twisting just under the head on the upstroke and making Kylo shout.  The next series of thrusts smacked loud in the still air, Hux's body bowing over Kylo's as he gave into this primal urge. Letting himself be taken over by his need, Hux could feel his blood thundering in his veins.  He trailed soft licks up the knight’s spine before taking the soft skin of his nape between his teeth again and biting down, fucking into him harder and faster.

_"Tell me if this is too much. Tell me to stop and I will."_

Even as he pushed the thought forward, he could feel Kylo fucking into his fist and shoving himself back to meet each punishing thrust. Another squeeze of muscles around his own cock had Hux doubling his efforts, the next bite landing on the meat of a shoulder, his hand twisting cruelly around Kylo as the fingers of his other hand dug into a unsuspecting hip hard enough to bruise.

  


Sweat poured off Kylo’s body and heat pounded in his temples.  He clenched brutally around Hux’s cock as though he could wring his release out of him; will him over the edge.  

_“Push me to the brink, mark me with your hands and teeth, I’m yours and I want everyone to know it.”_

He sobbed as he found his climax in Hux’s hand, spilling over him with a shudder that loosened his muscles, left him wailing.

_“I’m yours… use me….”_

He flinched and trembled as Hux continued to thrust into him mercilessly, the sensation feeding the blissful feeling in his stomach and loins.

  


There was no holding back, not with Kylo's body shuddering and pulsing around him.  The sounds Kylo made in his ecstasy sent Hux over with a snarl that surprised him. Hips pistoned hard and deep and then faltered, pressed tight to his lover's body as he filled him, panting and groaning against hot skin. His thoughts were static and white noise, dazed with pleasure. He eased off slowly to disengage so he didn't land on Kylo.

Both arms wrapped around the knight, Hux kissing his shoulders, his back, whispering incoherent sounds into his skin as he pulled them both down to lie on their sides. They were sticky hot and breathless, loose limbed and fucked out.  Hux felt a burst of guilt when pushed back a handful of soft hair to reveal rosy bite marks along Kylo’s neck.

"Fuck… fuck, I'm so sorry. I hurt you here..." Hux sat up quickly, dizzy with the motion as blood sluggishly returned to his brain. He felt terrible, scratches and bruises and bites littered the knight’s body; reds and pinks, some turning to purple already.

 

 

Kylo rolled over with a lazy smile.  He touched Hux’s face, traced the line of his jaw.

Without a word pulled he Hux into his arms and caught him in a passionate kiss, tasting his own musk on his tongue and freshly excited by it.  He was wholly spent but he appreciated the warm feelings coursing through his body.

“You were perfect,” he mumbled into Hux’s hungry mouth.

  


Hux laughed softly into the sweet kiss, marveling at how Kylo let his pleasure seep into Hux's mind; feeling his own threading around it so they could share the experience.  

"I'm glad it was what you wanted from me.  I must have gotten carried away."

A hand smoothed over the bruises and Hux wished he could make them vanish with a touch but he knew Kylo wanted them there, wanted to wear them as a mark of possession.

  


“I wanted you for a long time,” Kylo began, unsure how much to confess.  “You know...  but you don’t really know.  I was so impressed by you; by your discipline, your intensity.  I wanted your attention but I didn’t know how to get it.  I thought maybe if you knew me… but then I was afraid if you got to know me you wouldn’t like what you saw.  I didn’t imagine I’d ever get to have you in this way.  I don’t mean the sex,” he laughed a little.  “It’s so good with you.  But I wanted this too.”

He brushed his thumb lovingly over Hux’s cheekbone, fixing him with large, dark eyes.  

“Sorry,” he murmured a long silence.  “I just noticed that freckle under your chin.”

“You know you’ve got a big one on your hip,” he added shyly.  He was half in love with it; a large coppery-brown beauty mark that begged to be kissed.  There were a few more on his shoulder blades.  Kylo wanted to spend time attending to all of them.  He flushed a little as he pressed another kiss to the underside of his jaw.

_“I can’t keep my hands off you, Freckle.”_

  


Hux groaned at the endearment.  Knowing it was meant affectionately couldn't quell the embarrassment that came from his own annoyance over the lightly dappled appearance of his skin. More than once he was made fun of for it, taking the taunts in stride until he could exact just the right revenge on his childhood contemporaries. Hearing his condition be remarked on in a fond way with Kylo touching and kissing the little spots that caught his attention had Hux responding with a playful smack to Kylo's shoulder.

"You're terrible. If you call me that again, I'll get you worked up and not let you come for hours." The threat was made half-heartedly, but there was a distinct sense of Kylo wanting exactly that pushed into Hux's mind. When the thought was accompanied by a firm nip to the soft underside of his chin, Hux decided that perhaps he would do this even without the silly nickname.  


 

“I wish we had the time,” Kylo said, taking Hux’s hand in his and idly turning it to stroke the palm.

“I didn’t think...  Well, it doesn’t matter now.  I have to center myself.  Snoke will call for me soon.  I can feel it.”

“You know,” he added tentatively.  “There’s something poetic about getting to be your first seeing as you may well be my last.”

  


The reminder that Kylo was bound to return to his training made Hux's stomach sink. The inevitable loomed on the horizon and it took every ounce of his self-control to keep from clinging tightly and asking Kylo to make excuses, to say he wasn't ready just yet-- anything for another night.

"Don't say that, just… don't. It won't be the last, not for either of us. You'll complete your training and come back like you always do. I'll be waiting for you and..." There was no telling what would happen really. In the wake of the massive failure, it could simply be a smokescreen for Snoke to dispose of both his problems at once without the other to witness it. Neat, tidy endings and no one questioning it. Without meaning to, Hux pressed himself closer, his fingers digging into Kylo's back as if to anchor himself against an uncertain future.

  


“It won’t come to that,” Kylo promised.  “I won’t let it.”  He didn’t know exactly how but he’d make good on that promise.  He suspected that what was more likely to happen was that he would be sent far away after his training and Hux would continue to command the Finalizer.  It wasn’t a bad outcome.  It beat the cold death Hux had saved him from.

“I don’t know what my training will demand of me.  If you _are_ my very last partner then I couldn’t have asked for better.”

He reached out a hand and caressed Hux’s pale cheek, brushed his hair back from his face.

“I’ll miss you.”

  


It realization hurt like nothing else; raw and violent and leaving Hux feeling hollow inside at the thought of Kylo being lost after only just discovering him. Even if it was true, Hux didn't want to acknowledge it, not now. This moment was theirs and Hux wanted to remember it for all the bliss it brought him. He would cling to it long after Kylo's shuttle was just a tiny black shape against an ocean of stars.  He would cling to it in the face of the endless nights ahead of him.

"You've given me more than I could ever repay and I am grateful for it." Hux studied Kylo's face, memorizing that affectionate expression, the secret smile just for him.  The large hand that threaded through his hair brought comfort, Hux's own hands soaking up the warmth of Kylo's skin and feeling his steady heartbeat under a palm.

"I'll miss you too."

  


“Careful, General,” Kylo said with a smile.  “You’re getting sentimental on me.”  

Deep down he was touched beyond measure at this sudden outpouring of emotion.  Before he’d come here he was a wreck inside.  Now he’d found someone to center him; someone who took what he had to offer and gave it back tenfold.  Would it have been different if he’d offered it to Hux before?  He supposed it didn’t really matter.  He had a few regrets but he wouldn’t allow this to be one of them.

Kylo leaned in and murmured, “Kiss me goodbye?” against Hux’s cheek.

  


Sentiment. It was the one thing Hux never thought he'd be accused of and there it was, glaring proof spelled out in the wake of an evening and a morning spent exploring both himself and another person in the most intimate ways possible. Even so, there was a part of Hux that remained guarded, holding himself back with the knowledge that if he gave himself over completely he might fall apart just as completely if Kylo never came back; or worse if he did come back and didn't share the depth of feeling Hux had for him.

There was no hesitation when the request was made.  Hux held in a broken sound at the feel of soft lips speaking those words into his skin.  Both hands came up to take Kylo's face between them, kissing him softly, deeply.  Hux closed his eyes.  This wasn’t the time for weakness.  If anything he needed to be stronger than ever before.

_"Come back to me. Please."_

  


“I can’t make you any promises, General.”

_“But I’ll never forget you.”_

  


***

  


When Hux received word of Kylo's return, relief was the first thing he felt. The next sensation was a giddy excitement at the thought of seeing him again. The last transmission Hux had received was Kylo confirming arrival at his destination and then nothing for eight months. Hux threw himself into his duties, fervent and determined to distract himself by rising above his past mistakes. And now with the knight finally standing before him, Hux felt the moment to be a bit surreal, like one of his many dreams of their reunion.

"Ren. I trust your training was successful. Welcome back." His own expression was neutral and impassive even as his heart was thundering behind his ribs as he stood at parade rest to greet the knight.

  


“Thank you,” Ren said simply, glancing around to refamiliarize himself with the surroundings.

“I have new orders from Snoke.  They are of the highest security clearance.  Where can we speak?”

  


Of course there would be new orders.  Hux nodded and turned to Mitaka, handing over the duties of the bridge to him before glancing back at the gleaming helm that he'd missed so terribly much.

"Conference room six is free." Kylo gave a curt nod and they strode the length of the bridge together and exited, the click of boots and the swish of robes the only sound between them until they were inside the small, private room. With Hux's security code they would not be disturbed as the door locked behind them.

Hux swallowed as he turned to face him.  There had been no emotion in his voice and no hint of any warm thoughts offered directly from the knight.  What might eight months with presumably only Snoke for company have done to him?  He reminded himself that it had only been a short amount of time they'd had together.  Who could say what it had really meant to Kylo Ren.

 

 

As soon as they were alone Kylo removed his helmet and placed it on the conference table.  He closed the distance between them in one stride and placed his hands on Hux’s shoulders, letting his forehead press against the General’s.

“I missed you, Freckle.”

  


"Insolent."

The word was spoken with affection as warmth and blessed relief flooded through Hux's body at their brief points of contact. He lifted his hands to cup Kylo's face and bring their mouths together in a chaste kiss. Hux hadn't realized just how much he missed the knight until the next kiss, this one deeper and slower until he was pouring eight months of longing into it, fingers sinking into soft hair, chests bumping together.

 

"We can continue this meeting when I get off duty," he whispered against Kylo's cheek.  "My quarters, should you be free this evening. A drink to celebrate your return, perhaps?"

  


“We can start with a drink,” Kylo said, removing Hux’s glove from his hand, bringing that delicate hand to his mouth, and kissing it reverently.  “And then see where the night leads us.”

  



	7. BONUS!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I know, you thought this was all through. But we we couldn't let it go without a bit of reunion loving and why not set it the following morning? So... here's a gift.

Kylo woke to find himself snuggled in Hux’s arms, his head pressed up against his lover’s chin.  Delighted to find Hux already on his back, he carefully disentangled himself, desperate not to wake him, and slipped away to grab something from his luggage that he’d picked up specially for the occasion.

He climbed back into the bed as quietly as possible and slipped under the covers headfirst.  Hux was half hard already and he grinned as he positioned himself at the perfect angle to nudge him with his lips.  With infinite patience he slid his right leg over him; taking care not to wake him as he braced his knees on either side of his head to keep Hux locked in place while he slept.  Hux muttered something in his sleep but didn’t wake.  Last night must have worn him out more than Kylo realized.  He kept his back end in the air-- accidentally sitting on Hux would certainly wake him up and he was not nearly so cruel.  But waking up with his head wedged between Kylo’s knees and the knight’s cock hanging over him... well... that was something he might have to get used to, Kylo thought with a smirk as he bent his head down to press to a gentle kiss to the tip of Hux’s own cock.  

With tender patience Kylo mouthed the head of his half-masted erection until it slowly grew under his ministrations.  It was a bit stuffy being covered up but he loved the contrast between the heat on his face and the cold air on his ass where it stuck out under the blanket.  He paid special attention to the lip of the foreskin, teasing it with a finger between slow swipes of his tongue.  He felt Hux stir and wondered how he would react to the sight that awaited him  In his other hand Kylo held a small contraption that he was waiting for the right moment to try out.

His thumb traced a slow circle around the base of Hux's cock as he waited for his sleeping partner to wake.

 

If there was one thing Hux enjoyed most was waking up from a deep, satisfying sleep with all the patience of a man without a care in the world. No alarms, no duties, no responsibilities awaiting him today; only the lazy ebb of wakefulness as it crept over him.  What woke him this morning was none of those thing, and for a moment Hux couldn't focus on what exactly had him rising from unconsciousness until he felt pleasure coalescing southward. Hot, wet suction and a teasing swirl of a tongue had his eyes fluttering open only to be greeted by the sight of a heavy cock hanging between tempting thighs.

 _"You wicked thing."_ It was Hux's first thought projected with a lick of desire thrown in as one hand lifted to capture Kylo's shaft, angling him down in order for Hux to swallow as much as he could in retaliation. His other hand slipped between parted thighs with one goal in mind, Kylo's deep moan around his cock proved Hux's aim true, two fingertips rubbing lightly over the tight little pucker. _"Such a sinful way to wake me up.  And here I thought breakfast in bed was traditional. Ahh... I suppose this is just as delightful a meal."_

 

Kylo closed his eyes and moaned at the feeling of the soft mouth that claimed his genitals, the fingers that brushed at his sensitive spot.  He pulled off that slick cock and let out a soft huff of a laugh.

_“Enjoying yourself?”_

He leaned in again to graze his teeth against the base of Hux’s erection, purring a little.

_“Not that I mind the attention but you should relax.  I’ve got something special planned for you and I doubt you’ll be able to focus on anything else once we start.”_

Kylo fondled his sac and let his tongue play there for a moment.

_“Do you trust me?  Will you let me try something you might enjoy?  I have something here under the blanket with me.  Don’t you dare peek.  But I won’t do anything without your permission.”_

 

 

 _"I'm rather enjoying what I'm focusing on right now in all honesty, and if you didn't want this sort of attention you wouldn't have woken me up in such a compelling fashion."_ To send his point home, Hux surged up to swallow around Kylo's cock, his fingertips pressing more firmly against tight muscle and teasing it mercilessly. That earned him a soft moan and the twitch of Kylo's hips.

 _"Of course I trust you.  What is it that you have if I can't look? Do you have another little surprise hidden away somewhere?"_ He knew that Kylo wouldn't do anything to hurt or worry him.  Hux's mind was already alight with promises of more pleasure. _"You have my permission, but go slowly. Everything is so new to me and I want to savor it._ "  

 

 

_“I want you to relax so you can watch me stay hard while I... take care of things.  Don’t distract me.  This is for your pleasure.”_

 

 

Hux felt a metal ring that was thicker on one side click around the base of his cock.  It squeezed him tightly, just below the threshold of any pain, and he sprung to life at the pressure.

Kylo fiddled around between his legs, absently brushing his cock in the process and sending intense waves of pleasure with each small touch.  After a moment a small vibration buzzed around the ring, sending the pleasure into the overdrive.

Too quickly it vanished.

 

 

_“This will keep you hard but it will also keep you from coming.  If you’re good and you don’t try to finish I’ll let the vibrator do it’s job.  If you’re a bad boy-- and really, General, I think you are-- you’re going to find yourself hard from my own special brand of teasing.  Either way, you aren’t allowed to finish until I let you finish.  My command.  Ready?”_

 

 

"What did you put on me? How..?" The pressure of the ring was just enough to keep Hux from coming, he was sure of it, but not so tight that it hurt. If anything he was harder than before and leaking steadily. The question was met with a breathy whine, Hux barely able to grit out his compliance. "Y..yes, I'm ready."

 

_“Good boy.”_

Kylo was unsurprised that Hux had never felt a cock ring before.  He had so much to learn, really.  Lucky for him, Kylo was a patient teacher when it came to this type of activity.

_“This is just a vibrating ring.  You’ll like, I promise.”_

Kylo dripped a little of the lube he’d had the foresight to keep at the foot of the bed onto a finger and began massaging Hux’s tight hole.  As he lazily circled it with his finger he switched the vibration back on and let it pulse against the base.  From the small jerks of Hux’s hips and the momentary feeling of overwhelming pleasure that pushed against his mind he knew that this would undo him.  He waited until Hux’s breaths grew shorter and sharper and then he turned the vibrator off.

_“Now you get to see just how naughty I can be…”_

Kylo pushed the tip of his finger into that little clutch he’d been teasing and wiggled it there.  His mouth found the head of Hux’s dripping cock and he lapped gently at it, refusing to apply any pressure.  His tongue flattened as it stroked the veins on it’s smooth column and he pressed a little kiss against the head before withdrawing his lips.  His finger continued penetrate Hux, but shallowly, settling for a cruel tickle just below that sensitive bundle of nerves.

 

 

It was too much.  Hux cried out sharply as his hips tried to thrust up into nothing, the vibration humming through his entire pelvic base and setting off sparks behind his eyelids. Hands fisted into the sheets as Hux felt the gentle push of a slippery finger, trying to grind down against it and being teased with only the tip. There were no words for what Hux was feeling as he projected a stream of pleasure and over-stimulation and helplessness to his Kylo, certain that if he kept going like this he would come embarrassingly fast.

And then it stopped, Hux not even given a moment's reprieve before lips and tongue caressed his aching cock and the finger sank in further. Caught between thrusting and bearing down, Hux let out a strangled moan and turned his face to press against a thigh, lips parted against warm skin as he gave in to the torment.

 

_“That’s it… let yourself relax…”_

He huffed out a warm breath against the head of that abused cock again and then switched on the vibrator again.  This time he let his finger sink in further but didn’t move to stroke him inside, only kept the pressure there, stimulating Hux until he whimpered a little.  

 _“You’re doing so well,”_ he whispered into Hux's thoughts.  But the game was rigged.  Just as Hux relaxed into the sensation, fighting off an impending climax, Kylo stroked the ring of his foreskin with a finger and pressed his tongue there before drawing the head of Hux’s cock back into his mouth.  He sucked on it boldly, a torturous dare.

Hux began to writhe again and Kylo switched the vibrator off.  He neglected Hux’s cock in favor of his own, reaching back to stroke himself right in front of his partner’s eyes knowing full well it would drive him wild to see him pumping his own cock inches from his face.

 

 

Hux pressed a loud wail into the skin of Kylo's inner thigh, his body jerking up when the vibrator was turned on again, his hips stuttering in response. The pressure increased exponentially with each subsequent burst of vibration alternating with the excruciatingly slow strokes that just missed his prostate.  Every time he thought he was getting close to release the rhythm was broken and Hux was thrown into a new form of torment.

He was close to begging, so close he could taste the blood where he had bitten his tongue a moment ago to keep from sinking his teeth into the tender flesh of Kylo's thigh. When the vibration had switched off this time, Hux groaned and lifted his knees, spreading them wide in a silent plea for another finger, harder thrusts-- anything.  What he got was so much better and so much worse all at once. Heavy eyelids drifted open at the sound of skin to skin friction and his breath caught at the sight of Kylo rubbing his own cock, the intentionally slow drag wrenching a guttural groan from Hux's throat as he watched the foreskin slide over the leaking head and then down again.  He watched as Kylo's fist bumped back against heavy balls, felt thigh muscles strain slightly on the upstroke.

 

 

"You're beautiful.  You've no idea how much I love watching you do this to yourself."  

The sight almost made him forget his own need.  He stared as a bead of fluid seeped from the head and landed on his sternum. Unclenching his hand from the sheets, Hux joined in with the press of his fingertip to the slit, rubbing at it and smirking as Kylo shuddered.

 

 

Kylo pressed his face against Hux’s thigh and let out a muffled laugh.

 _“I’m supposed to be teasing_ you _, Freckle.”_

Nevertheless he made no move to adjust himself, enjoying the way Hux stroked him with a playful finger.  After a moment he ran the vibe again and this time he took Hux into his mouth fully, sending him right back to the brink.  He let the orgasm build, knowing how it would ruin Hux to be held on the precipice and not permitted release.  When he slipped a finger back in to stroke his beloved’s tender spot Hux shivered and thrust helplessly beneath him.  After a moment of this teasing Kylo gripped his own cock and sped up his movements.

_“Get ready...”_

With a quick flick of his fingers the vibe was turned off and the ring unclasped from Hux’s overstimulated cock.  Kylo gripped the base gently as he took the length of him all the way to the back of his throat, right when Hux was on the edge he jerked himself and with a gasp aimed and spilled his release all over Hux’s chest and stomach.

_"Now."_

 

 

At the feel of the vibrator being turned off, Hux's mind became a desperate string of _yes_ and _please_ , the pressure releasing as it was removed and replaced with the shock of wet heat surrounding his cock all the way down. He was so close it was almost painful to hold back but he did, obeying Kylo’s single order. The sight above him did nothing to help matters and when he brought his wet fingertip to his mouth and lapped at it, another pulse of heat shook through him and he moaned.

There was only the soft caress of a warning in his head before he watched Kylo's hand pick up the pace and then squeeze just under the head, pausing for a moment and then thrusting into his own fist, thick ribbons of white landing hot on Hux's belly and chest, Kylo moaning around his cock and sending little shivers through him.

At Kylo's command, Hux gave in with a broken sob, his entire being poured into the singular act of this release after being tormented so thoroughly. The press of Kylo's tongue, the hard suction, the tight swallows worked him through an orgasm that had him on the precipice of passing out, his hands clinging to Kylo's legs, tears prickling the corners of his eyes. He was only vaguely aware of movement, the weight on the bed shifting, a gentle pass of a hand over his cheek, a soft kiss, the comfort of his lover next to him.

 

 

Kylo cupped Hux’s cheek in his hands and offered the tenderest kiss to his flushed mouth.  With a small smile he went to work licking Hux clean, enjoying the taste of himself mingled with the sweat of that beautiful body.  He came back to snuggle against him, offered him a towel he’d kept by the bed for such a circumstance.

_“You deserve that kind of wake up call more often.”_


End file.
